Un recuerdo o un sueño ?
by cuentoinfinito14
Summary: Bella sufre amnesia al salir del coma. Mientras recupera sus recuerdos tendrá que enfrentarse a algunas lagunas que habían en su mente antes del accidente. ¿Realmente pretendían que olvidara al amor de su vida tan fácilmente? Bella&Edward.
1. 1 una noche de verano

Todas las noches antes de dormir, siempre concentraba mis sentidos en el siseo constante del viento sobre el techo, que se convertía en un precioso y pacifico ruido de fondo que me acunaba todas las noches, en la pequeña cama de un pequeño cuarto que, a pesar de su tamaño y desorden, me encantaba y lo mejor de todo, era que lo podía llamar mío.

Era una noche extrañamente calurosa de verano, para el lugar donde me encontraba, donde todo siempre estaba cubierto por una intensa niebla y siempre hacia más frío del que debería hacer. Reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, pero todo se veía iluminado por esas grandes y brillantes estrellas que solo se podían apreciar con tanta claridad en los pueblos, puesto que gracias a la polución de las grandes ciudades el cielo en noches como estas, permanecería tristemente opacado completamente. En noches así era cuando realmente me alegraba de venir todos los veranos al verde pueblo de mi padre, Forks, a las afueras de Washington. Donde mis padres aun conservaban la casa en la que vivíamos antes de mudarnos a la ciudad, en una ultima esperanza vana de conservar lo que quedaba del amor que una vez hubo entre mis padres, o eso pensaba yo.

El crepúsculo ya había llegado, y eso era señal de que mi visitante estaría aquí en breve. Mis padres discutían mucho, en el fondo de mi corazón, yo sabia que si aun estaban juntos era por mi, pero también sabia que el divorcio era inminente. En una de esas noches fue cuando le vi a él por primera vez, paseando en la noche, seguramente el tampoco podría dormir. Mientras recordaba el día en que le conocí, note unos leves golpecitos en mi ventana, estaba tan sumergida en mis recuerdos que no le oí trepar silenciosamente a mi ventana.

No lo pude evitar, en cuanto le vi, se dibujo en mi rostro una de esas sonrisas enormes y estupidas, propias de cualquier adolescente en frente de su amado. Él también sonrió al verme.

Aunque a su lado estaba increíblemente cómoda, siempre me ponía algo nerviosa al verle, pero tenia que procurar no hacer ruido al salir a hurtadillas por la ventana de mi habitación en plena noche.

- Hola, - Me saludo dulce y cordialmente cuando ya estuve sentada a su lado en el tejado de casa, mientras me colocaba una flor detrás de la oreja apartándome el cabello con extremada suavidad, y dejando caer su dedo índice desde detrás de mi oreja hasta el final de mi barbilla, rozándome levemente con sus dedos fríos que mandaron un millón de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. - El día se me ha hecho muy largo, estaba ansioso por verte.-

- Ho-ola, yo también tenía muchas ganas de ve-verte – No sabía exactamente que es lo que me había alterado más.. Su roce, que me hacia estremecer y perder el sentido, que me trajera una flor como cada noche, sus dulces palabras de que me había extrañado o su voz y su aliento tan cautivador.

- He de decir, que estas especialmente preciosa esta noche – Él traía puestos unos tejanos largos llenos de agujeros que le daban una aspecto juvenil, acompañado de unas deportivas de color negro y una camiseta sencilla y negra de manga corta que se ajustaba perfectamente a su musculatura. Mientras yo llevaba un vestido veraniego, algo muy inusual en mi ( cosa que el sabia ), de color negro repleto de florecitas diminutas de color blanco.

Simplemente me volvía loca. No se que es lo que él habría visto realmente en mi, para que me viniera a visitar toda las noches. Era increíblemente guapo, tenia un hermoso cabello color bronce que siempre llevaba alborotado, y que me hacia perder la cordura cada vez que hacia uno de sus gestos característicos de pasarse los dedos por el pelo. Su piel era muy pálida, y el contraste con su camiseta negra era bellísimo. Tenia la capacidad de deslumbrarme y me convertía en una marioneta de feria cuando la suave curva de sus labios carnosos me sonreía. Perdía siempre el hilo de mis pensamientos en cuanto me sumergía en sus ojos, eran grandes y cálidos, de un precioso y líquido color dorado, como el del ámbar claro, enmarcados por unas espesas y largas pestañas negras. Y siempre, debajo de estos podía detectar unas ojeras liláceas. Era obviamente algunos años mayor que yo, pero nunca se lo pregunte realmente, sabia que mis padres no aprobarían a cualquier chico que fuera mayor que yo. No me quería ni imaginar que pasaría si le encontraran alguna noche en el tejado de su casa con su adolescente hija junto a su cuarto.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas – Dijo al comprobar el efecto que me había provocado su comentario mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una de mis sonrisas predilectas, que sin duda alguna, habría hecho flaquear mis rodillas de no ser porque estaba sentada.

Paso su mano tiernamente por mi cintura para acercarme más a él, y mientras dejaba un casto beso en una de mis mejillas se estiro dejando uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, con una cazadora de cuero beis haciendo el papel de almohada, mientras con el otro me rodeaba a mi, a quien había hecho apoyarse cómodamente sobre su pecho duro y frío, aunque perfecto, como el de una escultura de hielo, pero que prefería mil veces antes que cualquier almohada. Cuando empezó a reír disimuladamente me percate de que, sin darme cuenta, estaba dibujando garabatos sin sentido sobre su duro y suave pecho con mis dedos.

- Te molesta? - dije deseando que no fuera así.

- Nada de lo que tu haces me molesta, Bella – dijo como si nada, mientras no pude evitar morderme discretamente mi labio inferior, era extremadamente encantador. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando susurraba mi nombre de esa forma.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno dijese nada, no era necesario, estar en su compañía era lo que más me gustaba en el mundo, disfrutar de estar a su lado. El silencio entre nosotros era algo muy cómodo, simplemente no había nada que decir y eso era maravilloso. De pronto, interrumpió el silencio que reinaba en esa pacifica noche para tararearme una preciosa nana, la que siempre me cantaba, pero que no la había escuchado nunca en ningún otro sitio. Me encantaba estar a su lado, pero sus visitas nunca eran lo suficientemente largas para mi gusto, aunque venia todas las noches sin falta. Respire profundamente su aroma, lo más discretamente posible, para poder recordarlo una vez que se fuera. Creo que en ese preciso momento, note como el también aspiraba el aroma de mis cabellos discretamente y no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme deseando que fuese cierto.

- No quiero marcharme, se esta demasiado cómodo a tu lado – dijo como si hablara para si mismo, pero con una voz dulce, como cada vez que hablaba conmigo.

- Pensé que no podías leerme la mente – dije, sonriente, yo tampoco deseaba que se marchase, me gustaba demasiado estar a su lado.

- Me resulta francamente difícil, pero enormemente gratificante cuando acierto – me volví a sonrojar, y aunque no me estaba mirando, ni yo a él debido a mi postura, se que lo noto. - No sabes cuanto te voy a echar de menos – dijo con un toque de melancolía y tristeza en la voz. Estaba claro que no hablaba de unas 24 horas más, ya se estaba acabando el verano y yo tendría que volver a Phoenix.

Me aterrorizaba la idea, puesto que si mis padres se separaban, seguramente yo me quedaría en Phoenix con mi madre, Charlie vendría a Forks, y hasta que ese día llegara no sabría cuando era la ultima vez que yo habría pisado este pequeño pueblo verde. Él se recostó para que los dos quedáramos sentados uno en frente del otro y me seco una lagrima escurridiza antes de que yo me diera cuenta de su existencia.

- No quiero – dije como una niña pequeña a la que la obligaban a comerse un plato de comida que detestaba mientras más lagrimas delatoras empapaban mi rostro sin que pudiera detenerlas. Pero él estaba hay, y se encargo colocando sus dos manos a los costados de mi rostro de secarlas todas. Y cuando se aseguro de que estas desaparecieran, me abrazo fuertemente para darme a entender de que el estaba aquí, a mi lado. - ¿Como sabre que no has sido un sueño o una fantasía que tenia todas las noches cuando este a-allí?- Odiaba hablar de un futuro en el que él no estuviera presente, no quería que él fuera tan solo un amor de verano, eso no podía quedar así.

- Crees que esto te podrá decir que no soy un sueño, y que siempre estaré aquí para ti ? – dijo mientras me colocaba por encima de mis hombros su cazadora, que estaba impregnada de su olor. Nunca me habría atrevido a pedírsela, pero sin duda, era el mejor recuerdo de el que podría tener, algo suyo y además con su olor. Se me escapo otra lagrima traicionera. No se como ni por que pero por sus ojos relampagueó un atisbo de tristeza.

- Que ocurre? - me apresure a preguntar, esos ojos no podían estar tristes, tenia que ser un delito.

- A mi también me gustaría tener algo tuyo, algo que me asegurara que eres real, y que todas estas noches a tu lado no han sido una mera fantasía, a la que recurro cada noche, desde que te vi por primera vez en este tejado observando las estrellas, que no se pueden acercar lo más mínimo a tu belleza. – en ese momento temí derretirme y caer del tejado como gotas de agua en los días lluviosos que frecuentaban este lugar. No se me ocurría nada racional que decir. Seguro que tendría una sonrisa de boba en la cara, deslumbrada de nuevo por sus palabras encantadoras.

- No se me ocurre nada que darte – dije sinceramente.

- Cualquier cosa que sea tuya será como un tesoro para mi – y dicho esto me volvió a sonreír, con una de mis sonrisas predilectas. Nerviosamente me mire a ver que tenia encima, podría perfectamente entrar en mi cuarto y coger algo, pero tampoco se me ocurría el que. Entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba algo, que he llevado todas las noches desde que le vi. Colgado de una cuerda negra, en mi cuello, un amuleto que al zarandearse hacia un ruido musical, se supone que llama a los ángeles y trae buena suerte. Recordé que algunas veces él lo había rozado levemente haciéndolo sonar. Me lo quite y se lo coloque a él. Por supuesto, le quedaba mucho mejor que a mi.

- Dicen que trae buena suerte, y atrae a los ángeles. Debe de ser cierto, por que lo llevaba puesto cuando te conocí – dicho esto se esbozo en él la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto en su rostro.

- Te juro que jamás me separare de él, será mi tesoro- Sin duda esto era una despedida. En verano me costaba recordar en que día vivía, pero sus palabras me recordaron que así era. A la mañana siguiente tendría que partir hacia la ciudad. Y él lo sabia. A mi madre le entraron unas irrefrenables ganas de volver a casa el pasado lunes, pero accedió a irnos el viernes siguiente, cosa que le explique esa misma noche a mi visitante nocturno. Otra lagrima se me escapo al recordar esto.

- Hay algo que creo que no te he dicho, pero creo y espero que lo sepas, aun así no aguanto más y tengo que decirlo. – no tenia ni idea a lo que se estaba refiriendo pero de repente, vi como sus ojos se iluminaban y me percate de que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, más de lo que imaginaba. Puso sus manos en mi rostro cuidadosamente durante unos largos e interminables segundos. Me pareció verle levemente sonrojado, pero estoy segura que debería ser un reflejo de mi color tomate. Y entonces lo dijo- Te amo. -

Después de decir esto, acorto la distancia que había entre su cara y la mía muy lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de mi reacción, de que yo le rechazara. Esa idea me pareció francamente ridícula y mientras sus labios se acercaban a los míos cada vez más lentamente, note como mi corazón daba saltos cada vez más apresurados. Cuando sentí su frío y dulce aliento mezclarse con el mío, cerré los ojos para que el acabara de una vez con mi sufrimiento. Entonces sentí sus fríos y marmóreos labios presionando levemente los míos mientras mi corazón luchaba para salirse de mi cuerpo y millones de corrientes eléctricas recorrían todo mi ser. Pero ese leve roce de labios duro solo unos segundos. Los segundos más maravillosos de mi vida. No entendí por que se separó. Pero cuando abrí los ojos, vi que estaba con la vista al suelo y alejado de mi. Me iba a acercar a él para preguntarle si le pasaba algo, pero él hablo antes de que me diera tiempo a moverme un milímetro.

- Lo-lo siento, no pude evitarlo – no podía ser cierto. ¿Esa criatura maravillosa estaba nerviosa?, no podía haber tartamudeado, era imposible. Alto, ¿Acaso estaba pidiendo disculpas?¿Acaso creía que yo no seníta lo mismo? ¿O que no quería que me besara?

- Escúchame – ahora era yo la que estaba enfrente de él con mis manos a los dos lados de su cara. Tenía la piel tan dura y suave a la vez, que casi pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos y de lo que le quería decir cuando la electricidad traspaso las yemas de mis dedos para recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Cuando al fin logre captar su atención y me miro, recordé lo que tenía que hacer – ¿Acaso te he dado permiso para acabar de besarme?- dije pícaramente, mientras el volvía a dibujar esa tan cautivadora sonrisa.

Entonces fui yo la que lentamente me fui acercando a sus labios. Lastima que no fuera tan fuerte como él para hacerle sufrir como él había hecho conmigo. Me abalancé encima de él deliberadamente, sin poder evitarlo. Él estaba recostado sobre el tejado de mi casa mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su suave y sedoso cabello de color bronce. Y él con cautela fue bajando sus manos mientras acariciaba suavemente mi espalada asta dejar sus manos a los costados de mis caderas. En medio de ese apasionado beso que yo había empezado, rocé levemente con mi lengua su labio inferior, pidiendo un permiso que imagino que supo reconocer. Entreabrió los labios y en ese momento nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto y sentí como su delicioso sabor entraba dentro de mi. Solo me separe de él unos segundos por la falta de oxigeno, y mientras jadeaba, antes de volver a besarle apasionadamente, recordé que no le había dicho algo.

- Te quiero – dije entrecortadamente mientras intentaba recuperar aire, pero él me izo girar sobre el tejado, para quedar ahora encima de mi y ser él quien me besara apasionadamente.

Y entonces abrí los ojos y desperté.


	2. 2 en el hospital

Sentía mi cuerpo engarrotado, como cuando llevas demasiado tiempo en la misma postura, intente moverme un poco para no sentirme así, pero sentía todo mi cuerpo muy pesado. Sobre todo los brazos, como si tuviera algo encima. Me costaba pensar y me sentía aturdida. De pronto, oí un ruido que cada vez se volvía más alto y más pesado para mis oídos. Pensé que debía ser el despertador, pero rápidamente deseche esa idea, era un pitido muy extraño. Entonces parpadeé un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos.

Me encontraba en una habitación extraña con mucha luz, había una gran ventana al lado izquierdo con unas cortinas de un color amarillo apagado, en la pared derecha un banco y una puerta muy impersonales y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fueron todas esas flores, la habitación estaba llena de muchas clases de flores de distintos colores. Quise inspirar hondo para olerlas, estaba segura de que olerían fantásticamente bien, pero cuando lo hice note un dolor punzante en las costillas. Dirigí una de mis manos allí como acto reflejo al dolor y entonces me percate de mi estado. Estaba estirada en una camilla, con una bata y una manta blancas, y recubierta de tubos y vendas alrededor del cuerpo y sobretodo, los brazos. También me di cuenta en ese momento, de cual había sido mi despertador. En la pared donde estaba aquella gran ventana que dejaba pasar bastante luz, había un monitor enorme que pitaba, con los que reconocí, eran los latidos de mi corazón. Intente moverme pero, los tubos no me dejaron. Intente recordar como había llegado hasta allí, pero todos mis recuerdos eran muy borrosos. Lo único que vi con algo de claridad, era un camión abalanzándose sobre mi. Deje de pensar en ello, porque me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Entonces una chica de aspecto juvenil que me resultaba increíblemente familiar entró en la habitación distraídamente mientras hablaba con un hombre rubio muy apuesto que llevaba una larga bata blanca. Cuando se percato que los observaba vino corriendo hacia mi.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellsssssss! Oh Bella!! Bella!! Isabella!! Por fin abres los ojos! Te he echado mucho de menos, Bella!! Por fin – Soltó mi mano para dar unos saltitos algo cómicos, se veía una chica de mi edad pero bastante bajita aunque muy hermosa. -¿ Como te encuentras Bella ?-

Emm.. - No sabía realmente que decir ante tanto entusiasmo – Bastante confundida, pero creo que me a quedado claro cual es mi nombre. – dije sonrientemente, pude ver que ese rostro tan bello y familiar tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, y no deseaba que fueran a mi costa. La chica miro confusa al hombre de la bata.

Hola Isabella, soy el doctor Cullen, pero por favor llámame Carlisle, - hizo una pequeña pausa para sentarse a mi lado, claramente el me iba a explicar que es lo que estaba sucediendo – Según tengo entendido, ibas a una joyería, y después de aparcar el coche, mientras cruzabas el paso de peatones, un camión se te vino encima, tienes mucha suerte de seguir con vida. Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano despertarías. Llevas dos meses en coma, pero Alice a venido aquí todos los días para verte y traerte flores. – dijo mientras sonreía a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Supongo que debieron notar mi confusión, por que me dejaron que reflexionara sobre lo que me acababa de decir. Las cosas encajaban bastante bien, y entonces me vino como una especie de rayo de luz a la cabeza. Alice. De repente me vinieron unas imágenes a la cabeza:

*********

Hola, ¿ eres tu la chica que a colgado este anuncio ? - pregunte algo tímidamente con una hoja de papel en la mano.

Sii!! Hola, encantada de conocerte!! Soy Alice, tu y yo vamos a ser grandes amigas. También es mi primer año en la universidad, y si estaré encantada de compartir piso contigo. Mira vamos a dar una vuelta por la universidad, se muchas cosas que te van a ser de gran utilidad. Después del paseo nos sentaremos en esa cafetería a tomar algo, para que descanses los pies y después te llevare a nuestro pisito para que dejes allí tus cosas. Estoy muy contenta de conocerte!! Se que seremos grandes amigas!! - dijo alegremente y tan rápido que me costo entender algunas de las cosas que decía. Había contestado a todas mis posibles preguntas antes de que yo siquiera las pensara. Parecía un duendecillo hiperactivo. Pero tenía la sensación de que nos llevaríamos bien.

Oh.. em.. bien, supongo – me separe un poco de ella para mirarle a la cara mientras me hablara, y poder escaparme un poco de ese gran abrazo que casi no me dejaba respirar – me llamo Isabella, pero mis amigos me llaman Bella. – dije sonriente, suponía que lo peor había pasado y esta extraña chica me infundaba confianza.

Muy bien Bells, tu llámame Ali si quieres, me vas a coger mucho cariño ya lo veras. – me guiño un ojo y dicho esto me cogió del brazo y agarro una de mis maletas para iniciar nuestro recorrido por mi futura universidad.

*********

Ali? - dije algo temerosa.

Bells!! Estoy aquí, cuando entre pensé que no me recordabas. Eres muy despistadas y Carlisle dijo que podrías padecer de amnesia al despertar. Yo estaba segura de que eso pasaría, pero con mi ayuda y algo de tiempo lo recordaras todo amiga mía. – me sonrío ampliamente el duendecillo que ahora reconocía.

La verdad es que así era, pero cuando el doctor a dicho tu nombre, no se, a sido extraño, pero he recordado el día en que nos conocimos. – ella miro algo extrañada al doctor.

Si, em bien, – dijo el tal Carlisle intentando rememorar algo – parece que las cosas van a salir bastante bien. Bella ¿es posible que cuando he dicho el nombre de Alice te hayan venido como unas imágenes a la cabeza ? - pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Aja. – conteste yo extrañada, eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Bien, es una de las mejores y más extrañas reacciones a la amnesia. Es de las mejores porque, por lo que tengo entendido, es en la que tardas menos tiempo en recuperar tus recuerdos. Lo que seguramente te ocurrirá Isabella, aunque no sabemos con que frecuencia, es que al oír algunas palabras o ver algunos lugares u objetos, vendrán a tu mente antiguos momentos vividos que tengan algún tipo de relación, y de ese modo podrás recurrir a muchas cosas que tengan que ver con ese recuerdo. – me dio algún tiempo para que pensara en ello, y después prosiguió – Es algo difícil de explicar, pero... Ahora por ejemplo, cuando he dicho su nombre, tu mente a retrocedido al día que os conocisteis, que seguramente fue el día que oíste su nombre por primera vez, y a medida que pases tiempo con ella tu mente ira recordando todo lo que sabes de ella sin que te des cuenta. Hay que tener paciencia, pero es algo realmente interesante.

La verdad es que si, creo que ahora recuerdo algunas cosas, emm.. Alice, ¿no me aras ponerme unos tacones como esos cuando salga de aquí verdad ? - no se porque dije eso, pero al ver los zapatos que llevaba puestos me horrorice. Y ella se hecho a reír.

Bella, estoy estudiando para diseñadora de moda, y tu eres mi barbie personal. – dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Oh, oh, eso significa ¿ si a los tacones ? - dije con una clara mueca de horror en el rostro.

Espero que no hayas olvidado como se anda con tacones, me costo mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, pero hoy no te obligare. – sonrío suave y melódicamente recordando algo que yo también conseguí visualizar. Yo cayéndome con unos finísimos tacones de aguja y no pude evitar unirme a sus risas.

Bella, - dijo el doctor para llamar mi atención – me gustaría que hoy pasaras el día aquí para revisar que todo este bien, seguramente mañana puedas volver ya a casa. Pero también me gustaría que pasaras a visitarme para que te hiciera algunas pruebas sobre tu recuperación. La mente humana es algo que me fascina de veras. – pensé lo mismo, se veía un hombre muy agradable y me encantaría saber más sobre que podía hacer para recuperarme con más facilidad.

Pero antes de que yo contestara Alice me cogió de la mano para contestar por mi.

Claro que si papá, y yo la acompañare cada vez que venga a verte, si no soy una molestia. Voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo Bella. – eso ultimo me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos.

De pronto vino de nuevo ese rayo de luz, que traía con el unas imágenes:

*********

Vamos Bella por favor, mis padres tienen muchas ganas de conocerte, les he hablado mucho de ti. – me dijo Alice haciéndome pucheros y con cara de corderito degollado, suplicante.

Ya sabes cual es mi respuesta Alice, – estaba completamente roja, no quería imaginarme que es lo que le habría dicho a sus padres de mi. Después de que me trajeran un suizo en esa cafetería a la que nos gustaba tanto ir a las dos, a la que fuimos juntas el día que nos conocimos, seguí explicándole las razones por las que no estaba dispuesta a ir. - Alice, hace mucho tiempo que no ves a tu padre y es una ... "reunión familiar", no estoy preparada para algo así. – dije con tonos melancólicos en mi voz, mientras ponía dos sobres de azúcar sobre la nata de mi suizo.

Deacueeerdo – dijo pesadamente, pero era Alice, estaba claro que hay no quedaba la cosa – pero tienes que prometerme que cando vuelva mi her....

*********

Alice me había sacado de mi ensoñación mientras me agitaba el brazo con cara de espanto.

Bells, ¿que te ocurre? - me preguntó espantada.

Pues.. estaba rememorando un día que me hablaste de tu padre.. em.. encantada de conocerle – dije mientras miraba al doctor, sacándole repentinos parecidos con mi amiga – ¿Que ocurre ? - no entendía el motivo de que Alice se hubiera espantado tanto. Fue el padre de mi amiga, el doctor, Carlisle, el siguiente en hablar.

Bueno, te has quedado inmóvil y con la mirada perdida mirando hacia un lugar lejano durante unos segundos, como te a pasado antes, pero Alice estaba dando saltos y no se a percatado la primera vez. – dijo sonriéndole a Alice – Tendrás que acostumbrarte. – le dijo a ella.

No creo que me cueste mucho – le dijo a su padre y me pareció que me perdía algo – pero a sido la primera vez y me a asustado un poco.

Bueno, - hable yo rápidamente, antes de que se crease un silencio incomodo, no me gustaban especialmente los hospitales y no quería que me dejaran sola – creo que deberías estar contenta, por fin he conocido a tu padre – dije mientras recordaba que me había presionado más de una vez con ese tema.

Intente incorporarme un poco para hablar con más facilidad, pero todos esos tubos y vendas me lo impedían. Y a decir verdad, también me mareé un poco y me dio algunas vueltas la cabeza. Parece ser que el doctor era bueno, se acercó a quitarme algunas cosas de encima.

¿Te sientes mareada ? -

La verdad es que si, me da vueltas un poco la cabeza – no me gustaba que me prestaran mucha atención, pero tampoco le iba a negar esa información al doctor.

Eso será seguramente a los esfuerzos que tiene que hacer tu cerebro para recordar cosas, te traeré unas aspirinas y algo de comida. – dijo mientras me quitaba algunas cosas innecesarias de encima y nos dejaba solas a Alice y a mi.

Bueno, - dijo Alice acercándose a mi, cuando su padre salió de la habitación – hay muchas cosas que debo contarte. Hoy no tenia ningún plan previsto, ¿por donde quieres que empiece? - era una chica muy agradable, me sentía realmente afortunada de tener a alguien así a mi lado.

Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea – dije sonriente, era muy cómodo conversar con ella.

Bien, ya que has recordado el día que nos conocimos empezaremos más o menos por hay ¿ te parece bien ? - dijo entusiasmada

Por supuesto Ali. – era obviamente una chica encantadora.

Bueno, llegaste a la universidad dispuesta a estudiar periodismo, aunque realmente no tienes claro a que te quieres dedicar. Traías contigo dos maletas y una mochila el día que nos conocimos, y enseguida nos hicimos amigas, eso fue hace ya dos años. Por cierto – hizo un paréntesis en sus recuerdos para explicar algo – te he conseguido un año sabático por el accidente y por tu amnesia, no te preocupes por nada, el semestre ya a empezado, así que tienes un año entero para recuperarte antes de volver a estudiar. - puso un dedo delante de mis labios cuando se percato de que yo estaba apunto de protestar – Ya hablaremos más tarde de ese tema. Sigamos. - dicho esto, volvió con lo que me estaba explicando previamente - Vivimos juntas desde el día en que llegaste, compartimos piso y amigos. Aunque te cuesta hacer nuevas amistades, eres una chica estupenda y eso lo ve la gente enseguida. Me encanta tu forma de ser y a ti la mía también, pero saltan las chispas en cuanto nos ponemos a ver quien es más cabezota de las dos. Te gustan las rutinas, aunque no descartas nunca hacer cosas nuevas. Nos gustan más o menos las mismas películas. Y a mi me encanta ir de compras contigo, y experimentar a tu costa. Y a pesar de que después de unas horas te quejas del dolor de pies, a ti en el fondo también te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo y verme en mi terreno de juego. – sonrío pícaramente, y entonces entro Carlisle con una bandeja de comida.

Bueno Bella, toma algo de comida y después estas dos pastillas, estaré por aquí si necesitas algo, estaré revisando algunos informes, come tranquila, yo vendré dentro de un momento – su voz me resultaba muy tranquilizadora, era un hombre muy amable.

Mmm.. - debería ser la hora de comer, y lo que había dentro de esa bandeja me resultaba extremadamente apetitoso. Las risas de Alice distrajeron mi atención de esa comida, que tanto quería saborear.

Bella, tu y la comida, no te importa comer durante una semana a todas horas lo mismo si realmente te gusta, nunca te cansas de esas cosas – saco una libreta y apunto algo – veras, eso es un buen plato de macarrones que te gustan bastante, ya había informado previamente a mi padre, no quería que te dieran cualquier cosa – me sonrío mientras yo echaba otro vistazo a mi comida – de beber te a puesto un baso de agua para las pastillas, eres capaz de beber muchos litros de agua al día, por eso tienes la piel tan hidratada supongo – volvió a reír, y mis ojos viajaron a algo de la bandeja que no había visto antes, creo que lo había colocado ella después de sacar la libreta sin que me diera cuenta – y un regalito de mi parte – dijo mientras señalaba ese nuevo alimento que atrajo mi atención. - una chocolatina, te encanta cualquier cosa que tenga chocolate, no puedes vivir sin el – dijo, y se volvió a echar a reír.

Vale ya de reírse a mi costa, esto solo es la comida, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando empieces a explicarme ocasiones en las que haya hecho el ridículo – dije mientras empezaba a comer un poco, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia.

Las recuerdo todas – dijo sonriente. Quise cambiar de tema, ya tendríamos tiempo en otra ocasión para hablarme de esas cosas.

Que has apuntado hay ? - dije señalando la libreta.

Es algo que se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que te tenia que explicar. Resulta que tienes muchas pequeñas manías que me resultan graciosas, tu las sueles llamar estupidas, pero a mi me divierten mucho. Es una larga lista que tengo en la cabeza, y se me ocurrió que podrimos irla escribiendo a medida que tu las descubrías – se notaba que me tenia mucho aprecio, y que me conocía mucho. Eso me izo sentir muy bien.

Y que es lo que has escrito ? - pregunte ansiosa de ver mis pequeñas manías, sin duda seria algo divertido.

Servilleta, tenedor y cuchillo – la mire algo confundida y luego mire mi bandeja, no se me ocurría cual podría ser mi manía – siempre haces lo mismo, al lado derecho del plato pones la servilleta doblada por la mitad y encima el cuchillo y el tenedor. Nada de un cubierto a cada lado del plato ni la servilleta abierta. Y lo haces Siempre! - dijo riendo.

Menuda estupidez, ni me he dado cuenta de hacerlo.-

Exacto, estas tan acostumbrada a hacerlo, que a sido como un acto reflejo, ni te as dado cuenta y si, aunque digas que es estupido no puedes evitar hacerlo, es muy divertido.-

Supongo que si. – dije observando mi plato y volviendo a comer. Teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar este encantador duendecillo y yo.

De repente vi que por su rostro pasaba un atisbo de tristeza. Eso me hizo sentir muy mal, no quería que mi amiga estuviese triste.

Que ocurre ? - le pregunte sin miramientos, no quería verla así.

Simplemente que... Hay algo que deberías saber cuanto antes mejor, y es bastante triste.- trague salvia preparándome para lo que tuviera que decir y le agarre su mano. Me sorprendió muchísimo que estuviera tan fría, supongo que la mía también debería estarlo.

Adelante Alice, luego cuéntame alguna anécdota en la que haya hecho el ridículo y listos. – le dije sonriente, aunque algo dentro de mi se retorcía, esperando una mala noticia.

Bueno, no te preguntas ¿porque estoy aquí contigo y no lo están tus padres ?

Oh. - fue lo único que pude decir, y vi detrás de mis parpados una lapida. Fue tan solo un segundo, no era un recuerdo vivido como los anteriores, tan solo una imagen.

Alice me miraba fijamente, a la espera de que diera alguna respuesta. Suponía que ella sabía lo triste que me haría hablar de ese tema, pero no conseguía recordar nada. Solo rondaba una imagen en mi cabeza.

Ellos, - hice una pausa para ordenar las palabras de mi mente, - están muertos. - dije con la boca pastosa, no recordar a mis padres mi hizo sentirme muy mal. Ni recordaba cuando había sucedido

Si, - dijo Alice mientras me agarraba fuertemente la mano, - Se separaron al tu cumplir los 17 años, viniste a vivir a Phoenix con tu madre René, y Charlie su quedo en Forks, donde aun conservabais la casa de tu infancia. Al año siguiente viniste a vivir conmigo, y unos meses después, el febrero del año pasado, quedaron para poner la casa de Forks a tu nombre, y sufrieron un trágico accidente de coche.

Recordaba lo que ella me acababa de explicar, pero no muchas cosas más. Lo que había dicho era como un recordatorio no una nueva información, pero ... mi cabeza no recordó mucho más de lo que ella había explicado.

Creo, que recuerdo mejor las cosas más recientes que las pasadas. - dije extrañada de no poder recodar más sobre mis padres en este momento.

Bueno tampoco queremos que tu cerebro se colapse de mucha información en un corto periodo de tiempo Bella. - me sonrío Alice dándome confianza.

Hay algo extraño, - dije pensativa, suponía que mi mejor amiga me conocería bien, y yo no solía tener secretos con mi gente de confianza – Algunas cosas están en mi cabeza borrosas, pero es como si... como si ya fueran borrosas desde antes del accidente. - Alice pareció meditar sobre mis palabras antes de seguir.

La verdad es que eres algo descuidada, pero desde que estas conmigo no as olvidado nunca nada, simplemente se te a ido un poco la hoya, pero me hablaste de unos recuerdos borrosos una vez.

Recuerdos borrosos ? - pregunte para que me hablara más sobre ese tema.

Bueno, es de cuando tus padres aun estaban casados. Bajabais todos los veranos a la casa que tienes en Forks, donde vivíais antes de trasladarte a Phoenix, y donde tu padre se fue después del divorcio. El ultimo verano que pasaste allí antes de la separación de tus padres me explicaste que tenias como una laguna de ese verano, que apenas recordabas unos días y que sentías que había pasado algo importante pero que no lograbas recordar. - paro de hablar un momento observando mi rostro de asombro, definitivamente todo aquello era demasiada información – Investigamos sobre ello pero... ya hablaremos de eso cuando estemos en casa, creo que te va a estallar la cabeza.

Al cabo de un momento entro el padre de Alice, aclarando el porque repentinamente me empezaba a encontrar muy cansada, los esfuerzos que tenía que hacer mi mente me agotaban. Él me daría unas pastillas para cuando regresara a casa para dormir, como las que acababa de tomar, me aseguro que tenía que dormir mucho y que durante la noche mi subconsciente se encargaría de ir recordando cosas mientras yo descansaba y, tal vez, mientras soñaba.

Y entonces ... volví a soñar con _él._


	3. 3 algunas aclaraciones

**los personajes perteneces a S.M la historia es mia**

La mañana siguiente de haber despertado de mi reciente coma, todo pareció ser más fácil. Solo tarde unos muy pocos segundos en recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior, donde me encontraba y porque. Recordaba cosas. Cosas con relación a la universidad y más cosas de las que me había explicado mi amiga, pero las cosas que mejor recordaba, eran momentos a su lado, al lado de mi mejor amiga Alice. Era increíble ver como mi cerebro había estado recordando cosas mientras dormía. Era sabado y Alice vino a buscarme al poco de despertar, recordaba que me tenia que aclarar muchas cosas que dejo el día anterior en el aire. Y una vez en el aparcamiento del hospital empecé con mis preguntas, no podía siquiera esperar a salir de allí para empezar a preguntarle cosas, estaba muy ansiosa por recordarlo todo, pero no sabia como empezar. Mientras pensaba en lo primero que podía preguntarle, me quede maravillada con el coche al que nos dirigíamos.

Dios santo Alice – dije con los ojos como platos – ¿ese coche es tuyo ? - no podía creerme lo que tenia ante mi. No es que supiera mucho de coches pero lo que tenia ante mi era una preciosidad que debía de ser asombrosamente cara.

Si, un porche 911 de color amarillo, me gusta conducir deprisa, a ti te gusta mucho ir en coche, pero siempre criticas mi velocidad, a pesar de que nunca me han puesto una multa. Prometo que no te causare un ataque de corazón hoy por la velocidad. Pero demos un paseo, te gusta ir en coche independientemente de ser tu la que conduce o no. Aunque también te gusta pasear, ir en autobús y también en tren. - dijo sonriente, me encantaba su forma de explicarme como era yo sobre la marcha, era interesante.

Después de entrar en el coche y encenderlo, apago el equipo de música para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente durante el trayecto, pero antes de salir del aparcamiento me hizo apuntar dos palabras en la lista de mis manías absurdas que tenia al lado de mi asiento.

Que quieres decir con cinturón y ventanilla ? - dije después de un fuerte suspiro y de escribir lo que me había pedido mientras ella se encargaba de sacar ese precioso conche del aparcamiento.

Bueno, nada más entrar en el coche, después de cerrar la puerta claro, te pones rápidamente el cinturón, también como un acto reflejo. Supongo que eso es porque tu padre era policía. Pero otra cosa muy curiosa es lo de la ventanilla, la bajas un poquito, lo justo y necesario para que entre aire puro en el coche. Tienes una especie de necesidad de sentir el aire fluir por tu alrededor, sino tienes una especie de sensación de asfixia. - se reía mientras me explicaba otra estupida manía.

Como me voy a asfixiar.

Necesitas aire puro, supongo que eso se debe a que durante tu infancia te criaste en un pueblo y estas acostumbrada al viento. No tienes nada en contra del aire acondicionado, pero en el coche tienes esa necesidad, incluso en invierno necesitas sentir el aire, aunque sea del coche, pero si es del coche lo tienes que poner muy fuerte para sentirlo, necesitas sentir el aire. Por eso no entiendo que no te guste mi forma de conducir.

Creo que estas conduciendo bien.

Más o menos, voy a la mitad de lo que me gustaría ir.

Bueno, gracias por controlarte entonces – dije disimulando mi cara de espanto ante su confesión de la conducción temeraria – menuda manía más extraña.

A mi me parece encantadora, y aun quedan muchas manías por descubrir. - dijo sonriente mientras recorríamos una ciudad que me era familiar, y que recordaba haber atravesado caminando del brazo de mi amiga Alice, gracias a mi subsconciente que trabaja de noche.

Bueno, - empecé antes de que me sacara otra manía, lo primero que quería aclarar era lo de ayer – me gustaría que me hablaras de las cosas que dejaste en el aire ayer.

Por supuesto Bella. Para empezar, estamos ya en octubre y gracias a mis contactos, no tendrás que volver a estudiar hasta el septiembre que viene. Eso no contara como que ayas repetido ni nada que te perjudique, simplemente has estado enferma y gracias a mis contactos y una carta de tu medico la universidad estará deseando recibirte dentro de un año cuando ayas recuperado todos tus recuerdos y estés lista para adquirir nuevos conocimientos.

Caray, - dije impresionada por lo que tendría que haber hecho para que ese año no me perjudicara – muchísimas gracias Ali, no se como agradecértelo, no se que habrás hecho para conseguirlo, muchas gracias de verdad, yo... - no sabia que era lo que podía decirle, estaba realmente impresionada, no me parecía algo fácil de conseguir.

Bella, no a sido nada, no tienes que preocuparte, lo he hecho porque te quiero, y no puedes pretender aprender cosas cuando no recuerdas en que mano prefieres llevar las pulseras, - dijo con una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro – pero eso si, vas a tener mucho tiempo libre y vas a venir conmigo de compras siempre que yo quiera sin peros.

Trato hecho, - dije sin pensarlo dos veces, tenia tantas cosas que agradecerle, me estaba cuidando mucho y no podría negarle nada, - pero nada de tacones. - me apresure a decir.

Eso ya lo veremos – dijo con sonrisa que intentaba parecer malévola, pero en su precioso rostro solo podía parecer juguetona.

Eres genial Alice.

Lo se, pero no por ello te libraras de los tacones. - dijo con un tono de voz amenazante y rompimos las dos a reír.

Bueno, cuéntame más sobre las cosas que hablamos ayer.

Muy bien, - dijo ella rememorando algunas cosas antes de ponerse hablar – Según tengo entendido, tus padres discutían mucho, por lo que no te sorprendió la separación, pero eso no hizo que dejara de dolerte. Vivíais en Forks, pero tu madre, René, odiaba ese lugar, y tu padre, Charlie, accedió a mudarse a otro lugar para intentar que las cosas fueran mejor entre ellos. Entonces vinisteis a vivir a Phoenix, pero ibais todos los veranos a Forks, durante algunos años. La ultima vez que estuviste allí fue el verano antes de que tus padres se separaran, hace tres años. Se separaron al poco de volver de allí, en septiembre. Ese es el verano del cual no consigues recordar muchas cosas, por lo visto, a tu madre le entraron muchas ganas repentinas de volver a Phoenix. Un año más tarde viniste a vivir conmigo el mismo septiembre que hiciste los dieciocho. Conseguiste reunir a tus padres para las fiestas que se suponen se tienen que pasar en familia, a pesar de que tampoco les veías mucho a ninguno de los dos después de venir a vivir conmigo. -

Me dejo pensar en todo aquello. Recordaba muy bien todo lo que había explicado. Las navidades en las que les había forzado a estar juntos, las pocas conversaciones telefónicas, y me intrigaba muchísimo todo lo que no conseguía recordar de ese verano. Eran recuerdos ya borrosos antes del accidente realmente. Y ella me había dicho algo respecto a ese tema el día anterior. Pero algo interrumpió mi pensamiento sobre eso... las repentinas prisas de René. Un rayo de luz que traía unas imágenes me hizo volver la vista atrás.

*********

Mis padres volvían a discutir pero de una forma inusual, no se habían molestado de asegurarse de que no les oyera, cosa que no conseguían de todos modos, y era una discusión verdaderamente extraña. Era lunes, y nada más entrar mi padre a casa mi madre empezó a chillar, no pude evitar asomarme para saber de que iba esta vez la discusión. Cosa extraña en mi, solía refugiarme en la música o en cualquier otra cosa que me distrajera cuando mis padres empezaban a discutir, pero esta vez era algo que me incumbía demasiado para no pararme a escucharlo.

Ya estoy harta de este lugar y de la gente que vive aquí, no lo soporto!! - Gritaba mi madre desde la plata de abajo, yo entreabrí la puerta de mi cuarto para escuchar un poco mejor.

¿Que es lo que te molesta esta vez? Ya se que odias este sitio y por ello solo venimos un par de meses al año, pero ¿es realmente necesario que me grites cuando ni siquiera me he quitado la chaqueta al entrar en mi casa? Se perfectamente que odias esto, no haces más que repetirlo, pero no llevo ni medio minuto en mi casa y me gustaría sentarme después de un día ajetreado de trabajo. - Mi padre había dejado su trabajo que tanto adoraba para irnos a vivir a un lugar del agrado de mi madre. Y cuando volvía a su hogar, aunque fueran sus vacaciones y solo fuera durante dos meses volvía a trabajar como policía local de una pequeña ciudad.

Me van a volver loca, primero ese niñato y hace un rato a llamado tu queridísmo amigo Black, esta gente es la más rara que he conocido en mi vida. Yo me voy a casa con Bella ahora mismo! Tu haz lo que te de la gana pero yo no aguanto más! - mi padre inspiro hondo antes de preguntarle a mi madre por que se había puesto tan nerviosa.

Sentémonos, te preparare una tila y mientras tu te sientas me explicas lo que ha sucedido, con ese chico que dices y con Billy. - mi padre hablaba con voz conciliadora, conocía desde hacia mucho a mi madre, y sabia que cuando se ponía de esa forma no era bueno discutir con ella y era obvio que mi padre seguía enamorado de ella. Mi madre después de refunfuñar se sentó y empezó a explicarle lo que había estado sucediendo mientras yo me había dedicado a leer "orgullo y prejuicio" sin darme cuenta de lo que había crispado los nervios de mi madre un día como otro cualquiera.

Esta mañana a venido aquí el hijo ese del medico que tanto admiras, ese presuntuoso niño, venia a "presentarse", a venido aquí para, "declararme" sus sentimientos acerca de nuestra hija! – podía perfectamente visualizar las comillas que había dibujado mi madre en el aire recalcando las palabras clave – Me a venido a pedir permiso para "cortejarla formalmente", para estar junto a ella mientras estemos en Forks y me a "presentado" sus "deseos" - me daba cuenta de que recalcaba las palabras que él había utilizado para hablar con mi madre – de saber la fecha de nuestra "partida" del pueblo, y también quería saber si había alguna posiblilidad de que "permaneciésemos" más tiempo en este lugar. JA! Ese niño mal criado, no me gusta nada, quiero alejar a mi hija de él, como se atreve a venir aquí a decir esas cosas, me da muy mala espina él y toda su familia.

René, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de ese tema, no sabía que el menor de sus hijos estaba interesado en Bella, – por el tono de su voz se notaba muy sorprendido por esta nueva noticia que a mi en cambio me estaba ocasionando dificultades para respirar, pero no podía permitirme perderme nada de la discusión - Pero ya sabes lo que opino de ellos, es una familia muy respetable, ahora mismo solo están aquí el doctor y su hijo menor. Me da mucha pena que la gente les tenga tanto temor sin conocerles y hablen tan mal de ellos, el doctro es un buen hombre a pesar de todo lo que diga la gente de por aquí y lo que diga la gente de la reserva. - Mi padre adoraba a la familia de ese doctor, aquello era evidente, pero también apreciaba a la gente de la reserva, que no se cortaban ni un pelo a la hora de manifestar su odio respecto a esa familia.

Esa es otra, tu querido amigo Black, ese hombre... A llamado para advertirme del doctor y su hijo, que a pesar de que a ti te caigan bien ellos los odian y no quieren que deje que Bella se acerque a ellos. Le he contado que no pienso permitir que eso ocurra y cuando no e podido evitar mencionar lo de ese chico que ya me tenia alterada, se a puesto a recriminarme cosas y a decirme que tenia que alejar a Bella de él, como si eso no fuera ya mi prioridad! –

No podía creérmelo, me acababa de enterar que el chico de mis sueños había venido a presentarse a mi madre para poder estar más tiempo a mi lado y aparte de que mi madre seguramente le había echado de casa con una patada, estaban decidiendo que no volvería a verle y que me tendría que marchar a casa de inmediato. Me iba a dar algo. Tenía que hablar con ella, no podía permitirlo. Pero tampoco podía hacerlo ahora, esperaría a que ella me dijera de irnos y ya me inventaría algo para permanecer un poco más de tiempo en Forks. Ahora que me había enterado de que mis sentimientos podían ser correspondidos, pero yo no le diría nada a él sobre ese tema hasta que el me lo dijese primero. Al fin y al cabo, si convencía a mi madre para quedarnos un poco más, le vería esa misma noche.

*********

Pestañeé un par de veces al volver al presente, con mi amiga Alice al volante, y me di cuenta de que ella me observaba expectante con el coche parado y con los intermitentes puestos.

Bienvenida al presente Bella. - me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Emm.. gracias. - el recuerdo al que había vuelto me parecía más largo que los anteriores por lo que pregunte - ¿He estado mucho tiempo en mi mundo? - después de decir eso Alice relajo su postura y sonrió.

Bonita forma de decirlo, la verdad es que han sido unos minutos que se me han hecho bastante largos y he parado el coche para que no te perdieras nuestro apasionante viaje. - dijo mientras volvía a poner el coche en marcha – bueno, vas a contarme que has recordado o ¿tengo que preguntarlo ? - dijo carraspeando un poco, y ese comentario me hizo sonreír.

Ha sido... extraño. - espero a que dijese algo más, pero al ver que no decía nada más hablo ella.

Tendrás que especificar un poco, con lo que a ti respecta, todo es muy extraño. Aunque yo tampoco me salvo, pero eso será más adelante.

Bueno, he vuelto a un recuerdo, que recuerdo haber vivido, pero... después de vivirlo no veo que lo haya vuelto a recordar. Era una discusión entre mis padres, que explica las repentinas prisas de René por volver a Phoenix y estoy segura que este es uno de esos recuerdos que tenía borrosos antes del accidente. - Alice meditaba sobre mis palabras.

Tienes razón, – dijo frunciendo el ceño – no quiero decir que este segura de todo lo que has vivido y de lo que no, esta claro que hay cosas que no me has contado, no porque no hayas querido, sino por que hayas encontrado irrelevantes seguramente. Pero puedo asegurarte, que eso que acabas de recordar, no lo as recordado desde que nos conocimos. Siempre me has dicho que no sabías el motivo por el que tu madre decidió volver con tanta prisa el verano anterior a la separación de tus padres.

* * *

_Tengo problemas para poner las notas una vez he puesto ya el capitulo así que lo voy a escribir antes de acabar por si algo jeje... siento mucho lo caótico del capitulo anterior, la verdad es que creo que era un poco lioso, pero creo que no habra ninguno más tan descorcentante, o eso espero... y siento también mucho haber matado a sus padres ( cosa que no se porque en muchas de las historias que leo pasa... ) pero no tenian demasiado relevancia en la historia, solo protagonizan los recuerdos de Bella, pero tampoco sabia como situarlos en su presente y abte por quitarmelos del medio xDDDDDD Otra cosa que supongo que también se me a pegado es ... que Rene es un poco mala, pero tenia que tener a algien malo que la hiciese salir de Forks contra su voluntad, y ese alguien tenia que ser Rene. _

_Tengo la idea pricipal muy clara.. pero aun no se como sera el siguiente capitulo xDD_

_intentare no tardarme más de una semana ( o dos como mucho en subir capitulo )_

_Os agradeceria mucho que me dejarais vuestros comentarios, asi se que algueien esta interesado en mi primera locura literaria y me dan más ganas de escribir :)_

_un besazo enormeeee!!_

_a.]_


	4. 4 descubriendo el sueño

**los personajes perteneces a S.M la historia es mía**

* * *

Sonreí al ver lo que tenia a mi alrededor y darme cuenta del lugar en que estaba. Me encontraba en una pequeña y desordenada habitación, sentada en una pequeña cama con un veraniego vestido de color negro repleto de diminutas flores blancas. Carlisle me había dicho que por la noche mi cerebro funcionaba el doble de rápido para recuperar recuerdos, por las distracciones a las que se encuentra cuando estoy despierta. Y la verdad, es que era cierto. Todas las mañanas tenia la sensación de recordar muchas más cosas que el día anterior. Pero desde que desperté aquel día en el hospital, por un extraño motivo, todas las noches he tenido el mismo sueño. Cuando duermo lo veo con mucha claridad, y al despertar también, pero pasado un rato se me olvida. Cuando estoy dormida, recuerdo como ya he vivido esa escena todas las noches desde que recuerdo mis sueños.

Me sobresalte al oír esos suaves golpecitos en la ventana que estaba junto a mi cama, obviamente no le había oído trepar hasta mi cuarto. Dios Santo!! ¿Era de verdad posible que alguien fuera tan asombrosamente guapo? Salí de mi habitación, intentando no hacer mucho ruido ni poner un pie en un mal lugar por estar mirando esa sonrisa que me había dejado tonta.

-Hola, - dijo simplemente, con una dulce, sexy y aterciopelada voz que me puso el pelo de punta. Vi como levantaba lentamente la mano derecha y aún sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir no pude evitar estremecerme mientras mandaba un millón de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo cuando coloco una flor detrás de mi oreja y me rozaba levemente con sus fríos dedos. - El día se me ha hecho muy largo, estaba ansioso por verte.-

-Ho-ola, yo también tenía muchas ganas de ve-verte. - Estaba tan estúpidamente nerviosa... ¿Porque no lograba recordar este momento tan maravilloso a lo largo del día? Tampoco es que Alice me diese mucho tiempo para mis cosas. Se pasaba el día a mi lado y tampoco me daba tiempo para reflexionar ni pensar en nada que no saliera de sus labios. Tal vez, si consigo algunos minutos asolas conseguiré recordar esto.

-He de decir, que estas especialmente preciosa esta noche - Y todas las veces que soñaba seguía con este vestido negro, y él... Él simplemente se veía perfecto, seguía con sus tejanos de agujeros y su sencilla camiseta negra que se amoldaba perfectamente a su musculatura. No podía parar de mirarle, no quería despertarme y olvidar ese ser tan maravilloso que tenía en frente, a tan escasos metros de distancia. Y menos aún sabiendo cuan poco faltaba para... Para que estuviéramos más juntos aún. Dios mio!! De verdad que dentro unos minutos...

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas - Y ahora venia el momento en el que mi mente se quedaba en blanco porque ese ser tan maravilloso que tenía en frente dibujaba en su rostro una de sus sonrisas que me hacían perder la cordura. Tenía unos dientes tan blancos y perfectos. Y unos labios tan sensuales pero que a la vez parecían dulces y picaros...

Seguidamente me acerco más a él mientras esos preciosos labios, que hace unos segundos me habían hecho olvidar mi nombre, dejaban un suave beso en una de mis mejillas. Él se recostó sobre el tejado y a mi me acomodo sobre su perfectamente esculpido pecho de roca. Me sentía en lugar seguro cuando estaba entre sus brazos, podía estar horas recostada sobre ese cómodo pecho. A decir verdad... deseaba pasarme horas en esa posición. Interrumpieron mis pensamientos un sonido dulce y musical que estaba emitiendo el chico que había debajo de mi, debido a los garabatos sin sentido que estaba dibujando yo con mis dedos sobre su perfecto pecho.

-Te molesta? - pregunté más por cortesía que por interés. Sabía perfectamente que no era el caso, pero las palabras salieron de mis labios antes de pensarlas.

-Nada de lo que tu haces me molesta, Bella - dijo y no pude evitar morderme discretamente mi labio inferior, era el ser más encantador que existía en el mundo. Cuando susurro mi nombre con esa voz tan cautivadora sentí como un millón de mariposas revoloteaban dentro de mi estomago. Era tan, tan, tan...

Este momento de valor incalculable, era sencillamente perfecto, y parecía tan real, auque en el fondo sabía que tenia que despertar. No parecía realmente un sueño. Era perfectamente coherente, no había ningún ser sobrenatural, ni cosas imposibles como que de pronto empezara a volar. Y las sensaciones que tenia, era como volver a revivirlas cada noche otra vez, eso me resultaba extremadamente mágico. A pesar de que, por desgracia, no conseguía recordarlo. Tenia que hacerlo, tenia que recordar este sueño cuando despertará, no sabía como, pero lo tenia que conseguir. Respire profundamente su aroma deseando captar su esencia tan deliciosa y poderla recordar cuando despertara. Olía tan endemoniadamente bien. El momento de despertarme se acercaba, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder aferrarme más a ese momento y no despertar...

- No quiero marcharme, se esta demasiado cómodo a tu lado - dijo repentinamente.

-Pensé que no podías leerme la mente - era yo la que de un momento a otro volvería a estar en su cama por culpa de Alice o por ese maldito despertador al que cada día odiaba más.

-Me resulta francamente difícil, pero enormemente gratificante cuando acierto. No sabes cuanto te voy a echar de menos - dijo con un toque de melancolía y tristeza en la voz. ¿ Que quería decir con que me echaría de menos ? Él estaría aquí, en mi sueño, esperando unas cuantas horas para poder repetirlo otra vez, pero yo tenia que sufrir el despertarme cada mañana sintiendo su perdida de entre mis brazos y aforrándome a ese recuerdo que sabia que en unos momentos desaparecería de mis manos, sin poder evitarlo, y volviendo a repetir ese sentimiento de perdida todas las mañanas.

-No quiero - deseaba con todo mi alma aferrarme a ese mundo en el que era simplemente feliz por estar en su compañía. No me di cuenta de que algunas lagrimas habían escapado de mis ojos hasta que él coloco sus dos manos a los costados de mi rostro para secarlas una por una. - ¿Como sabre que no has sido realmente un sueño o una fantasía que tenia todas las noches cuando este a-allí?- Allí, tumbada en mi cama, agarrada a mi almohada y cerrando fuertemente los ojos para que no se desvanezca tu imagen de detrás de mis parpados, tenia que tener alguna certeza de su existencia, no podía imaginar un mundo en el que él no estuviera.

-Crees que esto te podrá decir que no soy un sueño, y que siempre estaré aquí para ti ? - dijo mientras me colocaba por encima de mis hombros su cazadora, que estaba impregnada de su olor. ¿ Sería posible poder capturar ese tan delicioso olor en mis fosas nasales para que al despertar no desapareciera ? Era un olor único, era como mágico, dulce pero con pasión, delicado pero fuerte, era una fragancia enigmática, llena de misterio, pero acogedora, fría y calida a la vez. Si no podía recordar su olor, al menos tenia que recordar lo que sentí al olerlo.

-Que ocurre? -pregunte cuando vi esos preciosos ojos tristes.

-A mi también me gustaría tener algo tuyo, algo que me asegurara que eres real, y que todas estas noches a tu lado no han sido una mera fantasía, a la que recurro cada noche, desde que te vi por primera vez en este tejado observando las estrellas, que no se pueden acercar lo más mínimo a tu belleza. - no creo que fuera realmente necesario que me provocara un colapso mental con esas palabras, ya me tenia hipnotizada. No se me ocurría nada racional que decir después de eso, este hombre alborotaba todas mis neuronas.

-No se me ocurre nada que darte - tampoco recordaba cual era exactamente la pregunta, sus ojos me habían vuelto a capturar y dejarme sin sentido.

-Cualquier cosa que sea tuya será como un tesoro para mi - Tuve que apartar rápidamente la mirada que tenia puesta sobre él. Iba a volver a sonreír y eso dificultaría a mi cerebro almacenar la información que me acababa de dar. Tenia que hacer algo, pero no recordaba que era lo que tenia que hacer. Después de unos segundos buscando algo nerviosamente dentro de mi cabeza, me di cuenta que lo que realmente buscaba estaba colgando de mi cuello. Un amuleto que al zarandearse hacia un ruido musical, se supone que llama a los ángeles y trae buena suerte. No se aproximaba ni lo más mínimo al sonido de su voz y mucho menos al de su risa, pero era melodioso y simplemente lo tenia que tener él. Me lo quite y se lo coloque a él. Por supuesto, le quedaba mucho mejor que a mi.

-Dicen que trae buena suerte, y atrae a los ángeles. Debe de ser cierto, por que lo llevaba puesto cuando te conocí - no había otro termino mejor para definir al ser tan maravilloso que tenia delante de mi.

-Te juro que jamás me separare de él, será mi tesoro- Mierda, mierda, mierda. Eso sonaba a despedida, despertaría pronto. No quería despertar, era todo tan perfecto y maravilloso. Vale, tenia muy claro que iba a escribir rápidamente lo que recordaba al despertar, para que más tarde no se me olvidara, pero lo único que conseguía recordar al despertar, era el dialogo que había mantenido, nunca los pensamientos. Tenia que tener una certeza de que él si que existía realmente, aquí me valía su chaqueta, pero cuando despertara solo tendría lo que habíamos hablado, que estúpidamente era lo mismo todas las noches. No por que yo quisiera que fuera así, tampoco había echo hada para cambiarlo, pero simplemente era el modo en que salía de mi interior. Mierda! El tiempo se me agotaba y no sabia como preguntarle su nombre, para poder escribirlo.

-Hay algo que creo que no te he dicho, pero creo y espero que lo sepas, aun así no aguanto más y tengo que decirlo. - Mierda! No podía pensar en como hacer para que el pronunciara su nombre, y me era mucho más difícil pensar viendo como sus ojos se iluminaban repentinamente y dándome cuenta de que estábamos mucho más cerca de lo que me imaginaba. Puso sus manos en mi rostro cuidadosamente durante unos largos e interminables segundos. Tenia que pronunciar su nombre, pero me había quedado congelada en mi lugar y no podía pestañear siquiera. Simplemente sabia lo que venia a continuación. Y entonces dijo: - Te amo. -

Después de decir esto, acorto la distancia que había entre su cara y la mía muy lentamente, sabia que se me agotaba el tiempo y él estaba convirtiéndolo en algo insufrible,¿ quien pensaba en pronunciar que ? Mi mente solo se podía centrar en esos labios que se acercaban lentamente a los míos y cuando sentí su frío y dulce aliento, cerré los ojos para disfrutar de ese momento que tanto deseaba. Y estaba en lo correcto, ese regalo de los cielos que había aterrizado en mi tejado estaba acariciando mis labios con los suyos dulcemente, mientras millones de corrientes eléctricas atravesaban todo mi cuerpo. Pero ese tan anhelado beso que me había echo olvidar el poco tiempo que me quedaba junto a él, duro mucho menos de lo que yo deseaba.

-Lo-lo siento, no pude evitarlo - ¿ Es que nunca había oído la expresión de : "los besos no se piden, se dan" ? Me iba a volver loca como no estuviera inmediatamente de nuevo junto a mi. Mi cuerpo ya extrañaba la cercanía del suyo, y ni mencionar el abandono que sentían mis labios. Si quería ser recordado por la mañana, tenia que dejarme un buen recuerdo.

-Escúchame - Puse mis manos a los lados de su rostro, tenía la intención de parecer autoritaria y algo furiosa por el echo de no haber saciado las ansias que tenían mis labios por volver a estar en contacto con los suyos. Pero esa idea desapareció cuando toque su dura pero a la vez suave piel, la electricidad volvió de nuevo para traspasar las yemas de mis dedos y recorrer todo mi ser. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a mi, decidí que no quería perder más tiempo en esas sensaciones, debido a que ansiaba sentir otras mucho más valiosas. - ¿Acaso te he dado permiso para acabar de besarme?- dije pícaramente, mientras él volvía a dibujar esa tan cautivadora sonrisa.

Entonces fui yo la que lentamente me fui acercando a sus labios, pero no pude aguantar mucho tiempo ese ritmo lento con el que me acercaba a él. Necesitaba besarle de nuevo. Me abalancé sobre él, recostándole sobre el tejado de mi casa mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su suave y sedoso cabello que tanto me encantaba. Y él fue bajando sus manos cuidadosamente, mientras acariciaba suavemente mi espalada, hasta dejar sus manos a los costados de mis caderas. No podía parar de besarle, era adictivo, deseaba no dejar de hacerlo nunca. Eran los mismos labios que hacia un momento me habían besado, pero este beso estaba cargado de pasión y deseo. También fue más profundo y deliciosamente más largo que el anterior. Mi mente se había quedado en blanco, solo quería besarle, besarle y no parar nunca de besarle. Solo me separe de él unos segundos después por la falta de oxigeno, y mientras recuperaba el aire que necesitaba mis pulmones agitadamente, antes de volver a besarle hasta que mi cuerpo me dijese basta, recordé que no le había dicho algo.

-Te quiero - dije entrecortadamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que necesitaba para continuar besándole, pero él me izo girar sobre el tejado, para quedar ahora encima de mi y ser él quien me besara con esa ferviente pasión.

Pipip pipip pipip. Pipip pipip pipip. Pipip pipip pipip...

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente, aún podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, podía sentir mi respiración agitada, podía sentir las ansias que tenia de volver a besarle. Pero al mismo tiempo que abrí los ojos pude sentir como su imagen desaparecía de detrás de mis parpados y el horror por volverle a olvidar nuevamente me inundo. Me levante de un salto de la cama, no me moleste ni en apagar el despertador. Alice tenía hoy clase por la mañana y me encontraba sola en ese momento. Fui corriendo a mi escritorio y abrí una libreta que vi hay encima por el final, agarre el bolígrafo que tuve más a mano y aún con lagañas en los ojos, me puse a escribir rápidamente, pero lo más preciso que pude, ese sueño tan maravilloso. Al acabarlo de escribir lo volví a leer un par de veces y incluí algunos detalles. Fui a apagar el despertador y lo volví a leer una veces más, incluyendo algunas cosas.

Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, lo había conseguido. El primer paso ya estaba echo, con el sueño escrito ya no me horrorizaría la idea de olvidarlo, por que lo tenia en un papel muy bien explicado.

Fui al baño a darme una ducha de agua calentita, no hay nada mejor para despertarse por la mañana que una buena ducha. Y después me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar algo. Un poco de leche y unos ricos cereales de chocolate. Cuando llegue nuevamente a mi habitación me puse ropa cómoda para estar por casa. No tenia planeado salir, y si Alice montaba algo para más tarde ya se encargaría de irme a comprar la ropa si fuera necesario.

Cuando llegue a mi escritorio, un libro llamo especialmente mi atención. Era un libro gordo de un azul cielo muy claro, tenia dibujado en la portada unas suaves nubes de color blanco algodonado. Lo que llamo especialmente mi atención en un primer momento, fue que estaba lleno de puntos de libro en diferentes paginas. Pero analizándolo un poco mejor me percate de algo bastante sorprendente. El titulo del libro era : "El gran mundo de los SUEÑOS". Esto si que era extraño. Aún no me había ni planteado ir a comprarme un libro de esos, ni si me interesaría comprarlo. No tenia nada planeado que hacer esa mañana, así que, sin más preámbulos, me senté en la silla y abrí el libro por la primera pagina marcada y leí la parte subrayada con lápiz.

_" Quizá tengas una serie de sueños totalmente diferentes pero que, en realidad, se refieren a lo mismo. Esto sucede porque el inconsciente se fija en un símbolo determinado y lo usa para comentar el tema más preocupante de ese momento, aunque cuando estamos despiertos no percibamos esa preocupación. [...] _

_A menudo tenemos sueños repetidos. En muchos casos, el sueño favorito surge al cabo de varios años, mientras que otros se presentan a intervalos mucho más cortos. Básicamente parece referirse a algo que queremos o necesitamos mucho. No malinterpretes la palabra "algo", porque el sueño puede muy bien no relacionarse con una cosa material.[...] Los sueños repetidos pueden ser una llamada de nuestro subconsciente. Los sueños se repiten cuando no hemos descubierto el mensaje central que intentan transmitirnos, cuando no hemos entendido la situación que describen i no hemos tomado parte en su problema que nos afecta y del que ellos tratan.[...] _

_También es posible que los sueños que se repiten tengan su origen en algún momento del pasado. Es evidente que los sueños repetidos reflejan problemas antiguos que alguna situación o impresión externa han reavivado en la mente inconsciente. Por ello es importante que observemos las menores diferencias entre el sueño más reciente y su aparición anterior.[...] El mejor modo de actuar ante un sueño repetido es escribirlo con todo detalle cada vez que se presenta, o sea, con más detalle del habitual y observar con cuidado sus variaciones más sutiles, ya veras como cada vez que tengas el sueño entenderás algo mejor lo que éste intenta decirte.[...] Aunque puedas relatar con detalle tu sueño repetido, no dejes de escribirlo cada vez que lo tengas. Piensa además en lo que ocurre en tu vida por las fechas en que se produce el sueño. Cuando haya pasado algún tiempo tal vez descubras que aparece un esquema definido.[...] Anote en su libro de sueños y con la máxima precisión posible, todo lo que recuerde de el. " _

Este era el apartado que más cosas tenia subrayadas y que ocupaba más paginas. Después de encortar esta información sobre los sueños que se repiten mire algunas cosas que habían más adelante que también estaban subrayadas, pero eran más cortas y estaban más separadas.

_" A veces, esforzarse en hallar las respuestas puede bloquear nuestra capacidad intuitiva, mientras que, si nos relajamos, parece que se nos abran las puertas que nos comunican con la mente universal. _

_[...]No se trata de hacer que las cosas sucedan, sino de lograr que las ideas fluyan. Para ello es necesario que nosotros guiemos nuestra mente en la dirección correcta. Los investigadores explican que las personas que se despiertan durante un sueño o nada más finalizar éste son capaces de recordarlo con absoluta precisión y viveza, pero si a esas mismas personas se les despierta cinco minutos después de haber finalizado el sueño, parte de éste se habrá perdido ya irreversiblemente; si incrementamos el lapso de tiempo hasta los diez minutos, sólo recordaran un pequeño fragmento.[...] _

_De ello se deduce que hemos de aprender a despertarnos al terminar el sueño, pues sólo así lo recordaremos a la perfección. [...]Para recordar los sueños debe eliminar todos los factores externos que puedan interrumpir su sueño. Recordar los sueños es muy fácil de conseguir, ya que el subconsciente se pliega totalmente a las órdenes que le envía el consciente. Usted sólo tiene que expresar su deseo y repetirlo varias veces para que quede firmemente asentado en su subconsciente. "_

Me sentía abrumada de tanta información. Me tumbe en la cama boca arriba para reflexionar mejor. Tener ese libro en mi habitación marcaba claramente algunas cosas. O bien ya había tenido antes del accidente ese mismo sueño, o bien había tenido otro sueño diferente pero que también se repetia. Eso era lo primero que tenia que aclarar antes de ponerme a analizar mi sueño, que por fin lograba recordar a la perfección. Pensé en algo que acababa de leer. Para recordarlo mejor era bueno escribirlo, por lo tanto, seguramente habría escrito en algún lugar el sueño que me izo subrayar esas partes del libro. Cerré los ojos y me pregunte a mi misma donde guardaría un "libro de sueños". La respuesta estaba muy clara, debajo del colchón de la cama.

Me levante y efectivamente hay estaba, un pequeño librito, también de color azul claro, con un lápiz. Aproveché para hacer la cama después de encontrar el libro.

Me volvía a sentar en la cama, con el libro de "El gran mundo de los SUEÑOS" y el que acababa de encontrar. Inspire y expire aire lentamente algunas veces para prepararme a leer. Lo abrí y la verdad es que, no me sorprendió lo que vi al principio. Se trataba de exactamente el mismo sueño que yo acababa de tener. Pero lo extraño era que, estaba escrito un montón de veces. En la parte de arriba de la hoja ponía la fecha y en algunas hojas ponía hasta dos y tres fechas. Eso indicaba que, el día después de escribirlo, al despertar lo leía y escribía algunos detalles nuevos. Era muy evidente por que la hoja estaba llenas de flechas y de anotaciones en las esquinas con exclamaciones. Algunos de los detalles que vi escritos no los había recordado cuando me puse a escribir el sueño. Las fechas coincidían con antes del accidente, pero eran muy variadas y muy correlativas.

Entre algunas de las muchas hojas hablando del mismo sueño, más o menos al cabo de un mes de tenerlo cada día, habían algunas cosas con relación al libro. En unas encontré escrito lo que decía de los sueños repetidos, principalmente la idea de que, el sueño tenia algún mensaje de el subconsciente del cual yo no me daba cuenta y por eso se repetía. Muchas paginas más adelante encontré algunas que se paraban a analizarlo de una forma más particular que global. Definían cosas como por ejemplo, que significaba soñar con tejados, con flores, con chicos, con ropa, con besos... Analizaba cosas que salían en el sueño, pero no el sueño en general.

Después de otras muchas paginas más del mismo sueño pude ver, aparte de que el sueño siempre era exactamente igual, que no le encontraba mucho sentido a el sueño si analizaba las cosas que salían en el, no tenían ni sentido ni relación las cosas que salían. El significado del sueño, fuera el que fuera, era del sueño entero, no de nada que saliera de el en particular.

Creo que me estoy empezando a obsesionar con este sueño. Me fui para la cocina a prepararme algo sencillo para comer. No me molesta cocinar, pero tampoco me apasiona. Alice vendría ya entrada la tarde. Ahora que me acordaba, decía que me traería una cosa, un regalo creo. Decía que era una sorpresa. Esta chica, por muy encantadora que fuera, podía llegar a dar miedo cuando planeaba algo.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

* * *

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como muchas de vosotras supongo, acabo de volver a los estudios :S_

_Tengo que decir en mi defensa, que me gusta mucho el mundo de los sueños, y en realidad, este fic se centra mucho en ello, en un sueño que tiene Bella ( primer capitulo ). Y bueno, para tranquilizaros un poco dire que no tengo pensado hacer ningún otro capitulo exclusivo para hablar de sueños xDDD_

_También deciros, por si alguna le interesa, que tengo un libro titulado "El mundo de los SUEÑOS" y que por lo tanto, lo que he escrito, esta realmente sacado de un libro._

_Siento mucho si algunas cosas no se entienden o tienen que leerse un par de veces. Bella se siente muy perdida y desorientada también con lo que esta pasando o lo que creo que esta pasando. Si teneis alguna pregunta, por favor, hacerla, yo os la contestare sin falta. _

_Y por favor, dejadme también comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, criticas o halagos. Los valoro mucho y como esta es mi primera historia agradecere todo lo que me podais decir para mejorarla._

_La semana que viene la tengo muy muy muy liada, por lo tanto, no espereis capitulo hasta dentro de como minimo, unos 15 dias._

_Un besazo enorme a todas!! Y muchas gracias por leer mi historia ;)_

_a.]_


	5. 5 el vestido

**los personajes perteneces a la fantástica S.M. la historia es mía**

* * *

Estaba estirada en el sofá de la sala de estar mirando un programa de televisión, la verdad es que no me gustaba demasiado, pero era una simple excusa para mantener mi mente mínimamente ocupada y así no pensar mucho más en mi sueño. Había conseguido acabar con dolo de cabeza y todo.

-Beeeeeeeeeellaaaaaaaa!!- Después de hacer sonar el timbre una infinidad de veces, Alice abrió la puerta pegando saltos y, después de dejar unas bolsas en el suelo, fue directa a tirarse encima de mi.

-Alice, pareces un canguro que se a escapado de un zo. - dije mientras intentaba incorporarme.

-Beeeeells, ¿ no me has echado de menos, ni que sea un poquitín? - me dijo mirándome a los ojos y haciendo pucheros.

No me había puesto a pensarlo, pero desde antes de ponerme a comer, la había estado esperando para hablar con ella y volver a estar juntas.

-En realidad, si. - dije para mi sorpresa con una gran sonrisa.

Parecía que recién había salido el sol desde que ella había entrado por la puerta, todo parecía más sencillo y feliz. Después de reconocer que la había echado de menos volvió a tirarse sobre mi para abrazarme y, aunque tenia un cuerpecito más pequeño que el mío, me estaba ahogando de la fuerza que ejercía sobre mi cuello.

-¿Que son esas bolsas?- dije para separarme un poco de ella sin herir sus sentimientos.

Una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujo en los labios y se le iluminaron los ojos. Sin decir nada más, cogió con una mano las bolsas, con la otra me agarro a mi del brazo y me llevó hasta su habitación para sentarme en la cama.

-Pues bien, resulta que tu queridísima amiga Alice te había preparado un súper regalo de cumpleaños que te iba a encantar. Pero como resultaste ser más dormilona de lo que yo quería, deje que me guardaran el regalo para dártelo cuando despertaras de tu laaaargo sueño por el cual te perdiste tu cumpleaños. - solo podía reírme de lo cómico que me parecía la situación.

Alice me estaba regañando y mirándome con el ceño fruncido porque no pudo darme mi regalo de cumpleaños a tiempo.

-¿Hay alguna forma de compensarte, mi queridísima amiga Alice?- dije como si realmente estuviera arrepentida de algo que había hecho intencionadamente que le había molestado.

Pero pronto me di cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, Alice no tardo ni un segundo en responder impidiendo que rectificara mis palabras.

-Por supuesto, pero es una larga lista que empezara mañana por la mañana con una salida de chicas en las mejores tiendas de la ciudad. Eso solo para empezar, que ya lo tenia planeado y recuerda que no me puedes decir que no. - ante mi mirada de resignación al oír estas palabras de Alice, se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en los labios y temí que volviese a abrazarme con tanta fuerza como había hecho anteriormente en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Por suerte únicamente comenzó a dar palmadas de alegría.

-Bueno ¿me vas a decir ya cual es mi regalo o no? - no era una persona que le apasionasen demasiado las cosas materiales, si en vez de un regalo me hubiese hecho algo ella o hubiésemos ido algún sitio habría sido igual de feliz.

Lo único que me gusta pedir en mi cumpleaños es estar en compañía de mis seres queridos, y en estos momentos, Alice era lo más parecido a una verdadera familia que tenia. Aunque, viendo lo ilusionada que estaba por dármelo, había conseguido despertar mi curiosidad por lo que tendría dentro de esa enorme bolsa.

-Aquí tienes, no diré que espero que te guste, por que se que te encanta. - dijo sonriente y me dio la gran bolsa.

Delicadamente, puesto que acostumbraba a ser algo manazas, saque de la bolsa una gran caja de color blanco que ponía en unas preciosas letras de color dorado "Para mi más querida amiga, Bella". Cuidadosamente coloque la caja sobre mis piernas, retire la tapa de esta y abrí un trozó de papel pinocho de color violeta que envolvía mi regalo.

No podía creer que tanta belleza se pudiese capturar en una misma pieza de vestir. Era completa y absolutamente precioso, lo más lindo que mis ojos habían visto que fuera destinado para ponerse encima de una mujer. Tenia unos finísimos tirantes de color negro que se unían a una única pieza de apariencia sencilla pero perfectamente elaborada y con una infinidad de diminutos detalles.

El escote era levemente pronunciado con un talle perfecto para remarcar y resaltar una clase determinada de pechos. Aún con el vestido entre mis manos y extendido en el aire ( aunque agarrado con extremada delicadeza por los tirantes ) se podían apreciar las curvas de mujer que tenia que ocupar. Llegaría apenas unos centímetros arriba de donde estarían situadas las rodillas, dejando de ser tan estrecho a la altura de la cintura para poder dejar un poco de vuelo, como si estuviese destinado a protagonizar un gran baile.

Era todo de un color negro intenso y de un tacto muy suave y delicado, suponía que debería de ser seda o algo muy parecido. Y, en la totalidad del vestido, se encontraban repartidas por doquier unas diminutas florecillas de color blanco.

-Oh Dios Mio Alice!! Es... es... - me había quedado sin palabras, era algo sumamente hermoso. Era una pieza que seria envidiada por cualquier mujer y auque pudiese ser muy llamativo y me acabase convirtiendo en el centro de atención si algún día me lo ponía, no me importo en absoluto. Era simplemente perfecto.

-Te deberá haber costado una fortuna... - dije yo en un pequeño murmullo mientras admiraba ese precioso vestido. Cada detalle y cada costura estaba perfectamente situado y bordado a la exactitud.

-Exageras demasiado Bella, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta de como me ha quedado. Pero claro, inspirándome en ti como modelo a sido muy fácil. - dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Alto el carro. Estaba diciendo que ¿sus pequeñas manitas habían creado ese magnifico vestido? Que ¿de su diabólica cabecita había salido el diseño de esa maravillosa prenda? Y lo más increíble aún, que ¿se había inspirado en mi para diseñar ese vestido?

-¿De verdad que lo has diseñado tu Alice?- dije sorprendida. No es que dudase de las capacidades de mi amiga como diseñadora, pero ese vestido estaba tan bien elaborado que parecía hecho por un importantísimo y súper millonario diseñador francés o italiano.

-Por favor Bella, la duda ofende. - dijo como molesta por mi comentario.

-No es que crea que no seas capaz, - dije queriendo justificar mis palabras, aunque sabia que no se lo había tomado mal - es solo que... es maravilloso, lo más hermoso que he visto nunca. Es, es...

-Perfecto para ti. - sentencio ella - Y quiero que sepas que es único en el mundo, igual que tu. - dijo consiguiendo que me sonrojara y que se me humedecieran los ojos.

No pude resistirlo más. Deje con delicadeza mi precioso vestido sobre la caja en la que me lo había dado Alice y me tire encima de ella para abrazarla fuertemente y llenar toda su cara de besos. Por un momento creí que íbamos a caer al suelo, pero mi amiga parecía realmente fuerte para tener ese minúsculo cuerpo. Estaba tan contenta de tener a mi lado a alguien que me apreciase y cuidase tanto. Tal vez, incluso, estaría una semana entera yendo de compras con ella. Pero eso lo decidiría después de pasar un día de compras y ver lo cansada que acababa.

-Mañana iremos en busca y captura de los zapatos perfectos para tu nuevo vestido negro con florecitas blancas. - dijo con una gran sonrisa y entonces me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto al ver el vestido.

No se parecían, pero los dos se centraban en el mismo concepto, un vestido negro de flores blancas. Como el que yo llevaba en mi sueño todas las noches.

-Alice, ahora que recuerdo, quería contarte algo... - le dije mientras me levantaba para guardar el vestido en mi armario y dirigirnos a la sala de estar para hablar mejor.

-Cuéntame. - dijo ella cuando ya estábamos las dos sentadas en el sofá.

-Veras, desde que salí del coma he tenido todas las noches un mismo sueño y hoy me he dado cuenta de que también había soñado muchas veces con ese mismo sueño antes del accidente. No se cual es el motivo por el que se repite cada noche, pero siempre es idéntico. - le dije sinceramente.

Suponía que anteriormente le habría hablado de ese sueño y sino, ahora le explicaría en que consistía.

-Cierto, la verdad es que alguna vez me hablaste de el. Y a pesar de que te acompañe a comprar algunos libros, no conseguiste saber bien bien por que tenias siempre el mismo sueño ni por que se repetía. - después de decir esto se le dibujo una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Que pasa Alice? - le pregunte algo aterrada.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Hablas en sueños y yo no suelo dormir y algunas veces te escucho y es muy divertido, por eso tuve la idea del vestido negro de flores blancas. No quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida, pero tengo un oído muy fino y si alguna vez no te toca el despertador, cuando voy a despertarte también estas hablando.-

Me puse de un color rojo encendido al escuchar eso. Yo hablaba en sueños, suponía que ya le habría explicado el sueño, pero esperaba con todo mi corazón que los pensamientos que tenia al ver a ese chico no los formulara en voz alta cuando estaba despierta.

-Anda tonta escucha. - dijo quitándole importancia a ese detalle y para que se bajara la tonalidad de mi rostro. - Te comente algo una vez respecto a ese sueño antes del accidente, pero no me quisiste escuchar, talvez ahora lo hagas. - dijo aparentando indiferencia.

-¿De que se trata?- había estado toda la mañana pensando en ello y si existía alguna forma de entender ese sueño, me encantaría saberla.

-Se trata en ir a hablar con un hombre que es amigo de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo que es psicólogo. A estudiado el funcionamiento de la mente, entiende muy bien los pensamientos de las personas y tal vez te pude ayudar con ese sueño. Y a lo mejor, incluso podría ayudarte con aquella laguna de tu mente, aunque parece que poco a poco eso lo vas solucionando tu sola. -

No sabia muy bien que decir a eso. No creía que un psicólogo me dijera algo que los libros no me dijeran sobre el sueño, aunque nada perdía por intentarlo. Pero me daba un poco de vergüenza tener que explicarle mi sueño a otra persona que no fuera Alice. Y menos a un señor mayor, como imaginaba que tendría que ser. Y seguramente tendría que explicar lo más detallado posible mi sueño.¿Y si me decía que estaba loca o obsesionada con eso y que simplemente era un sueño?

Alice vio en mi cara la indecisión y las dudas que habían en mi mente respecto a ir a hablar con el psicólogo y no espero a que le diese una respuesta.

-No tienes que decidirlo ahora Bella, solo es una sugerencia. Cuando lo decidas me lo dices y si quieres yo te acompañare y estaré contigo en todo momento. - dijo mientras me daba un ligero apretón de manos.

-Muchas gracias Alice. - si ella iba a estar a mi lado estaría mucho más tranquila. No me sentía merecedora de estar con alguien tan bueno.

-Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decirme vamos a que te pongas el vestido y nos vamos. - dijo levantándome del sofá y llevándome a mi cuarto para coger mi vestido.

-Alice... - no entendía nada de lo que acababa de decir.

-Cierto, a veces doy por sentado que me les la mente, no debería acostúmbrame a eso. - dijo esa ultima frase más para si misma, aunque no la entendí. - Vamos a que veas lo estupendo que te queda el perfecto vestido que esta hecho especialmente para ti y después nos vamos, que son las fiestas de la ciudad y gracias a ello mañana iremos de compras a primera hora por que no hay clase. - dijo ella muy animada mientras habría el armario me quitaba la ropa y me ponía el vestido tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a darme cuenta ni a oponer resistencia.

Le reste importancia porque lo hizo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. A fin de cuentas, ya me había dicho que era su muñeca personal. Me llevó rápidamente a su cuarto para ponerme unos de sus millones de pares de zapatos puesto que los míos los tenia que comprar a la mañana siguiente. Cuando encontró los que mejores me iban a ir a la primera, me los puso y me llevo al cuarto de baño para hacerme un recogido muy elaborado con dos mechones de pelo ondulado cayendo por los costados de mi cara.

A lo largo de este proceso que mi amiga había llevado acabo sin decir palabra en unos pocos minutos, me di cuenta que no me había dejado mirarme ni un segundo en un espejo hasta que termino de hacerme un maquillaje de noche.

-Perfecta. - dijo simplemente cuando acabo, me llevo al vestidor de su habitación, donde todas las puertas de armario eran espejos y allí pude ver como, realmente, ese precioso vestido estaba diseñado exclusivamente para mi.

No me podía creer que la chica del espejo fuera yo. Alice había hecho un gran trabajo. Me iba a dar algo de vergüenza salir así a la calle, iba a llamar más la atención de lo que me imaginaba. Después de un rato de mirarme en los espejos evaluándome, apareció Alice a mi lado ya vestida, peinada, maquillada y arreglada para salir. Me pareció realmente rápida y estaba como siempre preciosa. Alice no podía ir a ningún lugar sin llamar la atención o sin ser la mas glamurosa.

Un vez en la calle se podía ver perfectamente en el ambiente que estábamos en fiestas, no se como no me había dado cuenta. Todo estaba lleno de colores, luces y música. Habían muchas calles cortadas, pero Alice se las arreglo perfectamente para llegar a un lugar cerca de el centro y con un buen aparcamiento muy rápidamente...

* * *

_HOLA A TODSS!!_

_Como este capitulo me estaba quedando bastante largo he decidido partirlo en dos. _

_Siento mucho mucho mucho muchísimo la tardanza. _

_Pero, si os sirve, tengo el capítulos siguiente ( continuación de este ) casi terminado... :)_

_Tardare poquito en subirlo..._

_Por favor darme vuestra opinión del capítulo si os gusto, si no ... recomendaciones, reclamaciones..._

_Todo se agradece. Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejáis__ reviews y quienes me han puesto en favoritos..._

_Un besazo enorme a todas y gracias por leer mi historia (KKK)_

a.]


	6. 6 el vestido 2

**los personajes perteneces a la fantástica S.M. la historia es mía**

**Este capítulo es la continuación del anterior**

**Aparece la canción de Pramore – Decode **

* * *

Un vez en la calle se podía ver perfectamente en el ambiente que estábamos en fiestas, no se como no me había dado cuenta. Todo estaba lleno de colores, luces y música. Habían muchas calles cortadas, pero Alice se las arreglo perfectamente para llegar a un lugar cerca de el centro y con un buen aparcamiento muy rápidamente...

Una vez allí nos encontramos con un grupo de chicos y chicas de nuestra edad, que eran de nuestra universidad, con los que Alice había quedado. Ella me hizo una breve definición de cada uno justo antes de llegar a ellos como recordatorio. Todos se quedaron muy impresionados al verme, sobretodo los chicos y una chica que me miraba como un poco enfadada.

Todos los allí presentes se disculparon por no venir a verme antes, y algunos me dijeron que vinieron a verme al hospital algunas veces, cosa que Alice me confirmo. Y también todos me dijeron que estaba muy hermosa esa noche, cosa que consiguió que me sonrojara muchas veces, mientras Alice, en cambio, sonreía por su triunfo.

Una de las chicas, Jessica, me miraba un poco mal, según me había contado Alice cuando nos conocimos nos llevábamos bastante bien, pero ella era una mala persona y me aconsejo que me alejase de ella. Pensé que seguramente me miraba de ese modo puesto que, uno de los chicos que no paraba de mirarme era Mike, su novio, que la dejó para pedirme que saliera con él y como le rechacé volvió a salir con ella.

Después de unos minutos de hablar con todos ellos, y de sentirme muchas veces incomoda por las miradas de los chicos, especialmente por las de Mike, llegó una chica con un andar muy apresurado a nosotros que cuando me vio, acelero más el paso para llegar corriendo y saltar a abrazarme.

-Bella! Dios, cuanto te he echado de menos Bell. - su aspecto me pareció muy familiar al verla. Parecía una chica sencilla, llevaba el pelo largo y suelto, una camiseta amarilla de tirantes, con una elegante falda y unos zapatos de tacón también amarillos muy lindos. En cuanto llegó, me abrazó fuertemente y yo no supe muy buen como reaccionar hasta que, después un poco de confusión, decidí estirar los brazos para abrazarla también yo.

Cuando la abracé sentí que algo venia a mi mente en forma de imágenes.

*********

Tenía diez minutos antes de empezar la próxima clase, de modo que me dirigí al cuarto de baño para rellenar mi botella de agua. Tenía que ir casi cada cambió de clase. Cuando entré me parecía todo normal, estaba vacío, a pesar de que repentinamente se había puesto a llover fuertemente, pero justo antes de salir del cuarto de baño, me pareció escuchar los llantos de alguien. Me quede un poco más para asegurarme. Resulto ser cierto, alguien estaba llorando. No me gustaba ser entrometida, pero me acerque simplemente para saber si podía ayudar en algo.

Me pareció que la chica que había allí dentro era Angela. Compartía algunas clases con ella y habíamos hablado algunas veces. Me parecía una chica muy simpática y sincera, pero tampoco habíamos hablado lo suficiente como para poder decir que éramos amigas. Aún así, sabía que era muy buena chica y no la podía dejar allí dentro llorando.

-¿Angela?- pregunte dulcemente para saber si era ella. Obviamente no me respondió e intento dejar de hacer ruido. - Angela soy Bella Swan, por favor ábreme. Quiero que sepas que no voy a poder estar tranquila en todo el día hasta que no te vea sonreír. Y puedo estar aquí, al otro lado de la puerta, todo el tiempo que haga falta. - le dije con un tono de voz muy suave y alegre, no podía soportar ver a alguien llorar y menos si era una buena chica como ella.

Después de un minuto aproximadamente, Angela abrió la puerta, estaba con los ojos muy hinchados y rojizos, con muchas bolas de papel higiénico esparcidas por el suelo. Después de abrir la puerta, se volvió a sentar. Pase dentro, dejé mis cosas en el suelo e hice que se levantara para poder abrazarla muy fuerte.

Normalmente intentaba animar o hacer reír a una persona cuando lloraba, pero en el estado en el que veía a Angela, preferí por el momento solo abrazarla. Después de un rato así, noté como volvía a romper en llantos entre mis brazos. Entonces la apreté contra mi más fuerte aún y le froté la espalda para que se calmara.

-Sabes que si quieres puedes contarme cualquier cosa Angela, y mira cuanto más llores mejor para tu cutis. - eso ultimo era algo que siempre decía a la gente cuando lloraba. Además de descargar tensión y sentirte más relajado, llorar iba bien para el cutis y Angela sonrío al oírmelo decir.

Después de un rato se calmo y se sentó en el suelo indicándome que me sentara con ella para empezar a hablar.

-Adelante Angela, hablar suele ayudar. - Le dije con una gran sonrisa para darle confianza.

Ella me explicó que cuando llegó a aquí no conocía a nadie y se sentía muy sola. La primera persona que se le acercó fue Mike Newton, y se hicieron muy amigos. Un día Mike le pido a Angela que fueran pareja y ella aceptó, se sentía muy a gusto al lado de Mike y le quería muchísimo.

Pero, al cabo de un tiempo Mike se empezó a distanciar y las cosas iban un poco mal, después lo dejaron y recientemente se había enterado de que estaba saliendo con Jessica y que antes de dejar su relación le había puesto los cuernos con ella.

Angela estaba destrozada y había vuelto a llorar, la volví a abrazar muy fuerte y le dije que ahora podía llorar todo lo que quisiera para desahogarse, pero después de este día no la dejaría que volviera a llorar por ese desgraciado.

Le dije que ella era demasiado buena para él, y que ella se merecía a alguien millones de veces mejor que ese Mike, alguien que la hiciese feliz de verdad y que viera lo realmente maravillosa persona que era. Mike era el ultimo hombre que merecía sus lágrimas, ella valía demasiado para él.

Angela derramo solo unas lágrimas más y dejo de llorar, y entonces fue ella quien me abrazo a mi.

-Bella muchísimas gracias, quiero que sepas que nunca voy a olvidar este día y que a partir de hoy vamos a ser grandes amigas. - me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Estaré encantada, pero solo si me prometes que no volverás a llorar por alguien que no merece ni pisar el mismo suelo que tu pisas. - le dije muy contenta de haberla conseguido ayudar, animar y haber conseguido unos buenos fundamentos para una gran amistad.

-Te lo prometo. - me dijo entre risas y abrazándome de nuevo.

*********

Cuando volví de nuevo a la realidad me percate de que nadie se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en esos momentos de mente presente. Angela me seguía abrazando y no parecía que estuviera esperando ninguna respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado. Apreté más fuertemente mis brazos a su alrededor al recordar ahora exactamente como era la chica que estaba entre mis brazos. Los demás habían dejado de prestarnos atención, ya que ni intercambiamos palabras.

Después de unos minutos más abrazándonos sentí como sus brazos dejaban de hacer presión en mi espalda, la verdad es que yo también empezaba a tener los brazos cansados. Cuando nos separamos y la pude mirar a la cara me sorprendió mucho lo que vi. Tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios, pero sus ojos derramaban un par de lágrimas. Eso me desconcertó mucho y tuve que poner mis manos en su rostro para secarlas.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre Angela?- dije con una gran tristeza impregnada en la voz. Deseaba con toda mi alma que no hubiera tendido algún problema con Mike o, que simplemente, no me hubiera necesitado a su lado mientras no podía estarlo.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Bell. - me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Me quito un gran peso de encima saber que sus lágrimas no eran de pena.

-Ya estoy aquí. - le dije para animarla. La frase no tenia mucho sentido, pero es lo que salio de mi interior decir.

-He pasado todo el verano fuera, de viaje con la familia y no tenía casi ningún medio con el cual poder comunicarme contigo. Alguna vez conseguí escribirte algún email, pero tampoco me los contestabas aunque no sabía el motivo. Llegue ayer a casa y escuche un mensaje en el contestador de Alice explicándome lo que te había pasado. No es que desee excusarme, es solo que... - a medida que iba hablando, se le iba quebrando la voz y de vez en cuando bajaba la mirada al suelo - ... siento mucho no haber podido estar a tu lado Bell, tu me has ayudado siempre mucho y cuando me necesitaste yo no estaba... -

Me partía en alma verla de ese modo. Ella se sentía mal por no haber podido estar a mi lado, pero no tenia la culpa de nada y no quería seguir viéndola así, tenia una extraña necesidad de hacerla sonreír.

-Angela, mírame - le dije colocando mi mano derecha bajo su barbilla para subir su rostro a la altura del mío y mirarla a los ojos. - Se que si no estuviste conmigo no fue por que no lo desearas. No te guardo ningún rencor al respecto y, además, ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta de que estabas allí. Dormía como un tronco. - dije con un punto de cómico para que volviera a sonreír. Cosa que conseguí.

-Gracias Bella, te prometo que te lo compensare. - me dijo con un fuerte brillo detrás de los ojos, pero ya sin lágrimas en ellos.

-No es necesario, no fue culpa tuya. -

-No importa, quiero hacerlo. - dijo con la misma cara de cordero degollado que ponía Alice cuando quería insistirme en algo. Exacto, la cara contra la que no puedo luchar.

Repentinamente vino a mi la solución a mis problemas. A la mañana siguiente tenia que ir con Alice de compras, ella podría acompañarme y así podría compartir mi sufrimiento con alguien, seguramente a Alice no le importaría e incluso la haría más feliz. Mientras pensaba estas cosas y en como suplicarle a Angela que me acompañara la mañana siguiente de compras, si no tenia planes claro, apareció Alice dando saltos y cayendo sobre nosotras con un brazo sobre el hombro de cada una.

-Muy bien, Angela mañana te pasaré a buscar temprano para ir de compras, no creas que mantener a Bella con este aspecto no requiere estar a la ultima con un mínimo de tres o cuatro viajes al centro comercial y un máximo de diez o quince a la semana. - dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, haciendo ver que yo no estaba presente.

-De acuerdo, pero te aviso que llevaré un calzado cómodo, no pienso andar por todo el centro comercial con unos zapatos que no me dejen dar ni dos pasos sin desear sentarme. - le respondió también sin inmutarse de mi presencia.

-Pero como... - dije en voz alta, aunque realmente era una reflexión interna. Aún no le había preguntado a Angela que si quería venir de compras y era imposible que Alice nos hubiera escuchado hablar del tema, estaba demasiado lejos de nosotras.

-Simplemente lo se mi querida Bella. - me susurro Alice al oído. En eso tenia razón, siempre lo sabía todo. No me explicaba muy bien como lo hacia, pero lo hacia.

Nos dirigimos al recinto ferial para distraernos un poco. Angela y yo nos compramos dos deliciosas manzanas recubiertas de caramelo, típicas de las ferias, que estaban deliciosas. Después se volvían un poco incomodas de llevar y pringosas, pero como Angela y yo éramos muy golosas no nos duraron mucho.

Después fuimos a unos puestos de juegos para conseguir peluches. Los chicos se empezaron a pelear por coger unas pistolas de juguete para ganar un súper peluche para las chicas, me sorprendió mucho que después de unos minutos se me acercaran, casi a la vez, cinco chicos con unos peluches enormes. La verdad es que eran preciosos, estaba muy agradecida y, además, los chicos parecía que no lo hacían con segundas intenciones. Por supuesto, Mike le dio el que consiguió a su novia Jessica, pero juraría que en un momento dado le vi pensándose si acercarse o no. Siguiendo las recomendaciones de Alice, conseguí que, con mucho gusto por parte de ellos, los chicos no me hicieran llevar con sus regalos. Cuando decidiera marcharme me acompañarían para meterlos en el coche de Alice.

Cuando los chicos se cansaron del puesto de pistolas fueron al que estaba situado justo al lado, con un mecanismo de juego bastante parecido. Angela y Alice decidieron intentar suerte con las pistolas. Alice gano a la primera el mejor premio, dudaba mucho que pudiésemos entrar las dos y tantos peluches en su coche. Angela tardo un poco más pero también tenia mucha puntería. Me obligaron a intentarlo, y con solo un tiro casi consigo herir al feriante.

Sonrojada y con la mirada al suelo, me aleje de ese puesto con mis dos amigas, una a cada lado. Estábamos muy cerca de los conciertos todos juntos, pero nosotras tres decidimos acercarnos un poco más y así comprar algo para beber en la barra.

Era la primera vez que estaba con grupos de gente mayores de dos personas desde que desperté y me sentía un poco aturdida por llevar ya unas horas con tantos ojos y conversaciones dentro de un mismo circulo. En cambió, la gente que estaba en la parte del concierto, cada uno en sus cosas, me transmitía paz, por la sencillez que aparentaba el simple hecho de ocupar ese espacio en ese momento sin importar nada más.

-Nosotras vamos a por las bebidas, te dejamos aquí un rato para que puedas respirar.- dijo Alice dejando un beso en una de mis mejillas, mientras agarraba el brazo de Angela para ir a por unas bebidas.

¿Tan predecible era yo a los ojos de Alice? No me molestaba para nada estar sola, habían momentos en los que lo necesitaba y ese era uno de esos momentos.

Después de un rato, logre sentirme muy cómoda en el lugar del concierto. La música no estaba nada mal y todo los allí presentes parecían estar pasándolo bien o, como mínimo, nadie molestaba a nadie.

How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind

I can't win your losing fight all the time

How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides

But you won't take away my pride, no not this time Not this time…

How did we get here When I used to know you so well

But how did we get here I think I know

Acababa de dar media vuelta en el lugar en el que me encontraba para buscar, sin éxito, a Alice. Estaba empezando a sonar una canción que me encantaba. El grupo invitado que ahora estaba cantando no lo hacia del todo mal, era un grupo que tocaba canciones actuales, pero la que estaban tocando ahora me encantaba. Cuando una buena música me rodeaba, desaparecía el mundo de mi alrededor. El volumen altísimo de la música, la cercanía a la que me encontraba del escenario y de los altavoces y la oscuridad de una ya pasada media noche sumados a la letra y la música de la canción que sonaba, formaban un conjunto precioso, un momento que sinceramente agradecía poder disfrutar sin preocuparme de quien pudiera estar mirándome gesticulando con mis labios la letra que me sabia de memoria o con los ojos cerrados.

The truth is hiding in your eyes and it's hanging on your tongue

Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see

What kind of man that you are,if you're a man at all

Well I will figure this one out on my own

Sentía como la música que entraba por mis oídos llenaba todo mi interior. Por muy malo que pueda ser, me encanta escuchar la música con el volumen al máximo y pensaba que, si ahora mismo llegara Alice o Angela y se pusiesen a chillar delante de mi, ni me enteraría. Pero de repente, algo me hizo cambiar de opinión. Entre algunas estrofas de la canción escuche algo...

I'm screaming I love you so

My thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here

whenI used to know you so well

But how did we get here

I think I know

-_Recuérdame...- _repentinamente, se me engarrotaron los músculos y me quede estática en el lugar en el que me encontraba. Entre la potente música que salía del altavoz que tenía yo a pocos metros de distancia y el ruido que ocasionaba la gente que había cerca del escenario pude perfectamente detectar una voz que había aparecido de la nada para susurrarme una dulce palabra al oído, con una exquisita, hermosa, suave y aterciopelada voz que me puso la piel de gallina al poder sentir incluso su gélido aliento al salir de sus labios junto a ese susurro, estrellándose contra mi oreja...

Do you see what we've done

We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

Do you see what we've done

We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

_-Vuelve a mi lado Bella...- _mientras esas palabras se estrellaban contra mi oído, pude sentir como los labios de ese ser que me susurraba con esa voz tan dulce y encantadora que tan bien había aprendido a reconocer, note como su brazos me rodeaban y abrazaban por detrás. Había apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, junto a la oreja a la que le había decidido regalar sus dulces palabras, y sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura. No ejercía mucha presión, pero no por ello dejaba de ser el abrazo más dulce y más cargado de sentimiento que había sentido en mi vida.

How did we get here

when I used to know you so well

How did we get here

when I used to know you so well

I think I know There is something

I see in you It might kill me

I want it to be true

Para mi desgracia, cuando las ultimas notas de la canción quedaron suspendidas en el aire, justo antes de desaparecer, empecé a notar como la presencia de ese ser que tanto amaba tener junto a mi, también desaparecía como la canción. Su aroma, la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío y su presencia se esfumo al finalizar la canción.

En ese momento fue cuando, por primera vez, me sentí vacía. Algo que había venido sin previo aviso y que había durado muy poco acababa de desaparecer, pero sentía como si se hubiese llevado una parte de mi. Inútilemente, después de sentir la perdida de ese contacto, abrí mis ojos y di media vuelta para buscar con la mirada un posible rastro del ser que me hacia olvidar el mundo en el que vivía.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, buscándole. Pero, cuando recapacite realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Estaba intentando encontrar a alguien que tan solo existía en mis sueños. Me dije a mi misma que, si le había "sentido", era por que normalmente, a estas horas, ya debería estar soñando con él y mi mente ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Pero eso no explicaba el por que me sentí tan bien al tenerlo junto a mi y por que me sentí vacía cuando él desapareció del mundo real.

Me abracé a mi misma, debido al escalofrío y a que Alice no me había traído una chaqueta. A los dos segundo apareció Alice delante de mi, con una expresión en la cara que no pude descifrar.

-¿Bella que ocurre ?- me pregunto agarrándome de los hombros.

Me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Primeramente pensé en decir "nada", en realidad, no me había pasado nada. Pero no me sentía bien, me faltaba esa parte que me hacia sentir vacía y deseaba explicárselo.

-Le... le he sentido, abrazándome durante una canción y cuando a acabado a desaparecido. - dije con voz casi inaudible. Para mi sorpresa Alice pareció entenderlo todo.

-Mañana por la tarde iremos a ver al amigo de mis padres digas lo que digas. -dijo aparentemente más tranquila.

-De acuerdo. - no podía decirle que no después de haber experimentado esa tan extraña situación hacía tan solo unos minutos. A pesar de que dudaba que el psicólogo, amigo de su familia, me pudiera explicar lo que acababa de vivir.

-¿Donde esta Angela ? - pensé, aunque debí decirlo en alto porque Alice contesto.

-Esta con Ben, los chicos ya han dejado nuestros peluches en el coche. Tienes cara de estar agotada, vamos a casa. - Me dijo mientras me colocaba una chaqueta por encima que yo no recordaba haber cogido.

* * *

_Mil gracias por leer mi historia_

_si les a gustado por favor dejen un review_

_sino también, intenatre mejorar en lo que pueda ;)_

_besitooooooooooss!!!!!_

_a.]_


	7. 7 de compras

**los personajes perteneces a la fantástica S.M. la historia es mía**

* * *

Pegué un salto en la cama. Repentinamente estaba completamente despierta y sobresaltada, con los nervios a flor de piel y sintiendo mi corazón latir a mil por hora. No recordaba sueño alguno, pero algo me había hecho despertar abruptamente y en el mismo instante en el que abrí los ojos sentí como alguien me agarraba del brazo derecho, aunque no fui capaz de girar mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba dijo:

-_Recuérdame, Bella..._

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me encontré sentada en la cama, agitada y nerviosa. Note como alguien me volvía a agarrar del brazo y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No fui capaz de girar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Bella, Bella.- Alice repetía mi nombre mientras zarandeaba mi brazo para que le hiciese caso.

Cuando reconocí su voz me gire hacia ella y al encontrarme por fin con un rostro familiar me arroje a sus brazos sin saber porque y temblando.

-Calma Bella, tan solo ha sido un sueño.- Me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza para tranquilizarme.

Había soñado que él estaba fuera de mis sueños, como la noche anterior en el concierto. Esta situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraña. Estos dos acontecimientos habían conseguido que me interesara por la visita con el psicólogo.

Después de pasar un rato en los brazos de Alice, que admito me ayudaron bastante, fui a darme una ducha para despejar mi mente. Cuando salí Alice me había preparado el desayuno. Como siempre muy nutritivo y abundante, a pesar de que a ella nunca la veía tomar bocado a causa de una dieta especial que tenía.

Pasamos a recoger a Angela y llegamos al centro comercial en muy pocos minutos. Realmente, Alice era una experta al volate. Era primerísima hora y algunas tiendas ni siquiera habían abierto aún, pero Alice aseguraba que las que nos interesaban ya estaban abiertas.

-Bien Alice, ¿por donde empezaremos esta vez?- Angela vestía con ropa bastante cómoda pero aún así elegante con unas converse y muy bien conjuntada. De forma perfecta para el día que hacía, caluroso aunque no se veía mucho el sol.

Alice como siempre iba perfecta, aunque para mi gusto un poco destapada. Yo, la verdad, era un poco más friolera que ellas y llevaba una chaqueta algo más gruesa por si la necesitaba después.

-Empezaremos por la ropa interior, es lo más básico, fundamental e indispensable que tiene que tener toda mujer: una gran gama de lencería femenina para poder elegir el conjunto perfecto para cada ocasión. - Parecía que se le encendía la vena poética a Alice cuando hablaba de ropa.

Después de pasar por delante de varias tiendas de lencería femenina Alice nos hizo entrar en una tienda llamada Lux.

-Oh, que ven mis ojos, es la señorita Alice. Cuanto tiempo sin verla.- Alice le dio dos besos al encargado de la tienda que nos recibió.

Me extraño mucho eso que había dicho respecto al tiempo que hacía que no venia y Anglea, aprovechado que Alice estaba distraída se acerco a mi oído para decirme con una voz muy bajita que solo habían pasado tres días des de que Alice no se pasaba por este centro comercial.

Este comentario por parte de Angela me resulto muy gracioso, pero intente no reírme, aunque Alice me mando una mirada que me aterrorizo un poco. De ella dependía que volviera a casa con mis pies vivos.

-Muy bien señoritas- nos dijo Alice a Angela y a mi después de conversar un poco con el dependiente y con un tono de voz algo atemorizador.- ya pueden ir tomando probadores, Pier ya tiene conjuntos nuevos y hace bastante tiempo que no me acompañan a comprar lencería ninguna de las dos. - nos dijo señalándonos los probadores.

Nosotras nos mandamos una mirada de resignación, no había nada que hacer, hoy Alice jugaría a las Barbis con nosotras.

Di por sentado que conocía nuestras tallas, porque, un minuto después de entrar al probador, empezó a meter conjuntos de ropa interior en una especie de cesta que había en una de las paredes del probador. La verdad es que todos los conjuntos que me estaba pasando eran preciosos y parecían tan delicados que daba miedo tocarlos.

Todos los conjuntos que me estaba dando, un numero bastante abundante por minuto la verdad, estaban sin precio y suponía que eso no era casualidad. Seguramente esos conjuntos valdrían más que toda la ropa que yo había traído puesta y Alice me convencería para ser ella quien los pagara.

Finalmente, cuando ya no podíamos probarnos más ropa, Angela y yo salimos de los probadores con un gran numero de piezas descartadas y aproximadamente el mismo numero de piezas seleccionadas. Alice pareció estar conforme con nuestras elecciones.

Me había hecho coger algunos más de los que deseaba y necesitaba, pero tenía algunos que eran claramente mis favoritos: uno era completamente negro con un bordado de encaje blanco muy elaborado en las dos piezas con un pequeño corazón de color plateado justo en el centro del sostén. Había otro de color canela, muy parecido, con un bordado rosáceo y de un tejido que parecía aún más delicado y con dos estrellitas doradas en el costado derecho del cullot. Y otro conjunto de satén rojo pasión con encaje negro en los bordes del sostén.

-Me encanta tu elección, aunque no es lo suficientemente atrevida para mi gusto. - dijo mientras cogía de mis manos toda la ropa interior, se la daba a la cajera y le daba además unos cuantos conjuntos más. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo con ella para darme cuenta de que esos conjuntos también serían para mi. - Por cierto, a mi también me encanta el conjunto de satén rojo. - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

No nos permitió, ni a mi ni a Angela, pagar y mucho menos mirar el precio. Ni siquiera quiso la factura de la cajera.

-Muy bien, ahora iremos a la zapatería que tiene también la cadena de Lux. - dijo Alice mientras subíamos unas escaleras mecánicas.

Al parecer, habíamos estado más de un par de horas en la tienda de lencería femenina. Al salir de la primera fuimos a una segunda tienda que había al lado también de lencería, llamada Rose, que era mucho más atrevida. Allí no compramos tantas cosas, pero Alice se reía muchas veces antes de pasarme prendas para probarme.

En las escaleras mecánicas fue cuando me di cuenta de que Alice también llevaba unas cuantas bolsas grandes de las dos tiendas en las que habíamos estado, a pesar de que no la había visto en ningún momento entrar a los probadores o coger ropa para ella.

-Veamos chicas. -dijo Alice enfrente de las dos cuando nos sentamos en la tienda de zapatos de Lux, dejando las inmensas bolsas de ropa a un lado. Vi como repentinamente tres dependientas se levantaron para acercarse y una de ellas fue a poner un cartel en la puerta. Esta vez si que sería para largo.- Los zapatos son la segunda cosa más importante para la vestimenta de una mujer. Casi tan importante como la primera. Los zapatos tienen que ser muy bien escogidos puesto que serán vuestro fiel compañero, disfrutaran cuando disfrutéis y sufrirán cuando vosotras sufráis. Cada par de zapatos que escogais será único y ara que cuando os los pongáis sean situaciones únicas. Para cada ocasión se necesita un tipo diferente de zapato y hace demasiado tiempo que no vamos de compras las tres.

Dijo esto sentenciando su discurso. Se dio media vuelta para ir a hablar con el encargado que acababa de llegar y que se parecía mucho al de la tienda de lencería. Las otras dependientas de la tienda la miraban maravilladas, pero Angela y yo intercambiamos una pequeña mirada de pánico.

Alice no nos dio tiempo para escapar y no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo cuando acabo de hablar con el encargado.

-Veamos -dijo sentándose en una silla que acababa de traer una dependienta, típica del despacho de un profesor, enfrente de nosotras. - Estos son los últimos modelos de sandalias de la marca _Yves Saint Laurent._ Modelos muy diferentes con un solo denominador común: las plataformas. Es indispensable para una mujer sentirse alta y poderosa para poder transmitir a los demás esa misma imagen de ella.- Tenía un zapato de cada uno de los modelos y las dependientas iban trayendo los mismos modelos en otros colores.- Las primeras son unas sandalias modelo _Tribute, _de charol y ante en color negro con cintas elásticas cruzadas y finísimo tacón que yo os ayudare a dominar. Y también tenemos la que tiene diseño en T en piel metalizada en tonos oro, plata y bronce.

A Angela le dio las negras y la hizo levantarse para que le diera una vuelta a la tienda. La veía con un rostro algo inseguro pero con un andar muy estilizado y glamuroso, digno de las enseñanzas de Alice. Después de darle una vuelta a la tienda se volvió a sentar junto a mi con una gran sonrisa.

Alice me hizo un gesto para que me pusiera los tacones de piel metalizada, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera míralos horrorizada.

-Lo siento Alice, pero me temo que no recuerdos tus enseñanzas para andar encima de esto. -dije señalando el gran tacón de los zapatos.

Angela se rió suavemente y me hico recordar algo. En el salón de una casa que no conocía, que suponía sería de Angela, en una gran parte del suelo estaba situada una sabana y a corta distancia muchos cojines a los dos lados haciendo un pasillo. Alice camino sobre la sabana con mucha agilidad y gracia, típica de una bailarina, demostrando que se podía caminar sobre huevos, con el fin de enseñarnos a caminar sobre tacones. Angela rompió dos pares de huevos. Yo, en cambio, acabe muchas veces en los cojines dejando detrás muchos huevos rotos, solo se podrían contar por docenas.

Alice se sentó en la silla y me puso los dos zapatos. También eran complicados de atar. Se levanto y me agarro de la mano. No me hizo caminar tanto como a Angela, tan solo me llevó hasta un gran espejo.

-Ya nos encargaremos en otro momento de enseñarte, ahora es momento de compras. -me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que infundían valor mientras me movía como una muñequita para ver como quedaban los zapatos en mis pies. Lo cierto es que me parecían muy lindos y elegantes.

Volvimos para sentarnos y Alice siguió con sus explicaciones.

_-_Aquí tenemos los nuevos diseños de los zapatos de la marca _Uterque, _esta temporada lo que más a llamado la atención son las botas y botines que se pueden utilizar en múltiples ocasiones. Especialmente me gusta este modelo de botín en ate de colores claros y pastel con puntera abierta, tacón de aguja menos pronunciado que los anteriores y con cremallera en el talón.

Era el mismo modelo, pero a Angela le dio los colores pastel gris, amarillo y verde, y a mi violeta, azulado y ocre. Realmente, era algo más sencillo caminar con estos, aunque yo no me atreví en ningún momento a dar un paso sola. Angela escogió el de color pastel amarillo y yo el violeta. Cuando se los llevaron vi como en la caja ya habían unos iguales de color rojizo para Alice.

La verdad es que la tienda tenia unos zapatos muy lindos y parecían hechos a medida, todas las tallas parecían echas para nuestros pies.

-Después tenemos una fantásticas botas de _Cesare Paciotti, _todas altas para estilizar mejor las piernas femeninas, confeccionadas en ante y cuero, acompañadas de unos tacones algo más gruesos que los anteriores para facilitar el andar, con puntas redondeadas y algunos con tachuelas metálicas.

Angela escogió unas de cuero negras con cremallera y tachuelas metálicas y yo unas algo más sencillas de ante color crema y sin cremallera.

-Para una ocasión muy especial tenemos los diseños de calzado de la firma _Chanel, _para ser acompañado con atuendo clásico y algo serio, tenemos este zapato en _tweed, _con tacón y una pequeña plataforma que les hacen más cómodos y les convierten en más sofisticados. -era la primera vez que Alice utilizaba la palabra cómodo en todo el día.- De esta temporada se destacan también estas preciosas sandalias de fiesta en color negro acompañadas de plumas y detalles de pedrería.

Angela y yo escogimos unos algo diferentes de los clásicos para ocasiones seriosas, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevió con las sandalias de fiesta, que al parecer, Alice ya había cogido tres modelos en colores distintos de esas sandalias.

Después de algunos pares más de sandalias, botas y botines Alice desapareció un momento dejándonos a Angela y a mi descansar y comentar las futuras compras. Después de algunos minutos vino dando saltos y bailando con un par de cajas en las manos.

-¿Que es lo que hay ahí? -preguntamos Angela y yo casi a la vez.

-Señoritas aquí están SUS zapatos. -dijo con una gran sonrisa y dando palmas.- Para ti Angela están estas sandalias del diseñador _Roger Viver_, cuyos modelos siempre están repletos de detalles, colores, mezclas de tejidos, estudiados tacones y muchas cosas más. Las que he escogido para ti son atadas al tobillo con una hebilla en tono azul degradado con un efecto del tejido vaquero muy elaborado, un tacón pronunciado pero cómodo, con una pequeña plataforma y cruzado en la parte de los dedos.

Después de decir eso le dio la caja a Angela, ella no era una gran amante del calzado como Alice, pero vi como se le iluminaron los ojos al verlos. Se los probo y fue ella sola a mirárselos y dar una vuelta. A Alice no le hacía falta acompañarla, ya sabía que le encantaban.

-Bueno Bella, me a costado un poco, pero ya tengo los zapatos para TU vestido. -dijo Alice con una inmensa sonrisa y con una caja sobre sus piernas. Realmente, estaba muy intrigada. - Son perfectos, me a costado mucho encontrarlos porque mis diseñadores favoritos suelen hacer modelos muy llamativos. Pero al fin los encontré. Son de _Alexandre Macqueen, _es un modelo _peep toe _de un intenso color negro, clásico y elegante. Tiene un gran tacón y plataforma, pero menor a algunos de los que te llevas, esta recubierto por pequeños cristales de Swarovsky es forma de gotitas de lluvia y esta atado al tobillo.

Dicho todo esto, me entrego la caja y la abrí con la misma ilusión e intriga de un niño pequeño en navidad. A pesar de que Alice me había explicado como eran, mi fascinación al verlos fue enorme. Eran realmente divinos.

-Dios mío Alice, son perfectos. -dije con ellos en las manos aún sin ponérmelos. Me acerque al gran espejo con los pasos más seguros que había dado en toda la mañana.- Estos son mis zapatos. -dije cuando me los vi puestos, realmente eran perfectos.

* * *

_En este capítulo estaba pensado poner las compras y la parte en la que Bella va con Alice a conocer a ese psicólogo... _

_pero viendo que me estaba quedando tan largo he decidido poner en este capítulo solo la parte en la que van de compras. _

_Y a si también podía subir capítulo hoy. _

_Lamento mucho mucho muchísimo haberme demorado tanto, pero he tenido una semana muy liada y no he podido acabar el capítulo que tenía a medias. _

_Deciros que, a mi no es que me apasione realmente la ropa, pero mi hermana es asesora de imagen, estilista y maquilladora ( oléééé ) y muchas veces me a tratado como su muñequita. _

_Y tengo una amiga que esta loca por los zapatos, siempre tiene zapatos nuevos o tiene que ir a comprar. La primera vez que entre en el vestidor donde había un armario SOLO para sus zapatos me quede con la boca abierta..._

_La primera parte y la del ultimo capítulo en la que Bella le "siente" en el concierto estan inspiradas en Luna Nueva.(ya falta muy muy muy poco para el estreno!!)_

_Espero que me dejen muchos comentarios con sus idas, sugerencias, preguntas, recomendaciones, quejas, opiniones... o cualquier cosa que me quieran comentar se agradece mucho y me da más ganas de escribir. _

_Ya falta poco para llegar a la parte que más me gusta y por la que escribí esta historia... la parte donde REALMENTE sale Edward!!! :P_

_muchos besos y mil gracias por leer mi historia :D_

_a.]_


End file.
